Disturbance
by darkkixie
Summary: Sequel to Week. Kai + co go to Rei's to sort out some unwanted intruders. KaixRei. *COMPLETE*
1. Letter

Look it!!!! I'm back and I mean to pervert your minds to their utmost limits with my new PG-13, with R chapter rated story, rated that coz there's gonna be a lot of yaoi and hentai in this one, with Kai and Rei already a couple that is. For those out there who haven't read Week, just a warning, this is the sequel. I'd like to thank Leina for helping me figure out a plot for this, and White Nyako and Shinzui for just existing and bringing a smile to my face!! You've helped a lot and this is the only way I can think of truly thanking you.  
  
Ok, on with the fic, what fic? I haven't even written it yet, what the hells happening?!  
  
(cough) Sorry about that, just lost all knowledge of this fic then, okay, on with the fic!!!!!  
  
  
  
Letter  
  
  
  
Gripping a letter in his right hand, Tyson rushed down a lush street of blooming pink cherry trees, petals gracing the floor with a royal pathway. But Tyson could not stop to admire what he'd usually enjoy on any other day. He had a mission to take care of, for him, friends came before anything to him. One by one he passed mansion after mansion, stopping to look at the number of the house and each time having to carry on. He was seriously out of breath and wanted to stop for a while, but his heart wouldn't let him, every beat it took made Tyson more determined to carry on with his quest to help one of his dearest friends.  
  
Kenny had been there with Dizzy placed possessively on his lap when Tyson had read aloud the letter in his joy and finally hearing word for his friend. Tyson had sent Kenny to get Max and said to meet him in the park. Kenny didn't waste anytime, he shut Dizzy's lid, who was busy making preparations of her own and ran out of the door and onto Tyson's bike, he wasn't as fast as Tyson with his short legs and so would need the advantage.  
  
As Tyson recalled what the letter had said, he gritted his teeth and squashed the letter into the palm of his hand with anger. He couldn't understand how some people could be so selfish. Tyson skidded to a halt infront of a great white mansion and looked at the number. Yes, he'd found it. He'd never been to Kai's home before so he was pleased that what little geography lessons he had, had actually helped him. Dangerously, he hammered on the com-system to get some attention form its residents.  
  
"Kai! Kai, answer me! I need to give you something!..Kai it's important! Stop acting like an arse and let me in!" Tyson screamed into the speaker.  
  
A weak voice answer him back politely, "Master Kai is busy and won't be able to see you right now."  
  
"You tell him it's important, and I'm not leaving until he comes out!!!" Tyson was determined to get Kai's attention.  
  
Tyson stepped back from the com-system and yelled over the gates at the house, with all his might.  
  
"Kai, you get off your fat arse and open these gates. I need to speak with you! God Kai, it's about Rei!"  
  
Tyson breathed quickly and deeply, giving his little performance time to sink in. He was about to start his protests again when a buzzer sounded and the great iron gates opened flawlessly. Tyson was in awe, they opened up into a completely different world. Plain grass fields occupied the endless gardens with huge, well-trimmed hedges lining their property. Flowers of all types ran down either side of the path, like servants leading the way home for their master. Great oak trees stand in formulated patterns in the grass fields, and in the distance a little birdbath sat filled to the brim with shining water which little robins and blue-tits enjoy to wash off the night's impurities. Tyson was amazed that such a beautiful place belonged to the most cold-hearted bastard he had ever met.  
  
He looked up at the house, it had at least five floors, but these homes did seem to have basements in the movies and attics where extra bedrooms were, so Tyson assumed that there was a minimum of seven floors. As he brought his vision back to the grand front doors, he saw a unexpected sight, Kai was standing, arm resting on the doorframe, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his topless, toned chest and soaking into his loose black jogging bottoms. His grey hair that usually stood up powerfully, now slumped weakly over his glowing face. A bandage was wrapped around his left arm, bringing back memories of Kai's week spent at his house. Tyson walked up the stairs slowly, getting all his speeches ready. He stopped infront of Kai, questionably.  
  
"What happened to your arm, Kai?"  
  
"Nothing. Just bumped into something. What's the matter?" Kai didn't want more sympathy from Tyson, he'd had enough to last him a lifetime, he wanted to know what was up with Rei.  
  
"I received this letter from Rei this morning, I think you should read it."  
  
Tyson held out the scrunched up letter for Kai, who took it without hesitation and read it to himself:  
  
Hi Tyson,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written to you and the guys lately, things have been a bit difficult over here for a while now. I haven't written to Kai and I'd rather he didn't know about this to be honest: He has too much to worry about as it is.  
  
Our village is in turmoil, I don't know how much longer we can go on. The White Tigers and I are doing all we can with the other villagers, but we've had no progress. There's a village neighbouring ours, of whom we've never been that close with and about two weeks ago, they came to our village and declared that this land belonged to them and now they want to run us out and keep the land for themselves. We've fought them off with the traditional beyblade-like arts we used back in the old times, but only myself and the white tigers have the bit beasts to truly stand up to them.  
  
I don't know what'll happen, but if you could, it would be so much appreciated if you could come over and help us out. Like I said before, I don't want Kai to know, I don't think I could look him in the face if he saw how weak I've become.  
  
I hope you're better off then I am,  
  
Bye  
  
Rei  
  
Kai's heart broke, as ice does when falling onto the hard, dark concrete floor and deserted back alleys. He couldn't understand why Rei didn't want him to know about this, he was his boyfriend, he'd never be weak in his eyes. Never. Kai handed Tyson the letter back, eyes looking away from him to hide the hurt.  
  
"Why did you show me this? He obviously doesn't want me help." Kai said calmly, pushing back the quivers that threatened to show.  
  
"I know, but you're our captain, and as much as I hate to say this, but you're the only one who can knock some sense into Rei, plus, it sounds like he could use Dranzer's help with this. Come on, Kai. He just cares for you, don't take it to heart." Tyson reassured.  
  
It was too late, Kai had already taken it too personally to go back, he was in a fowl mood now, but he hide it, he had to if he had any chance of agreeing with Tyson.  
  
"Fine. So what did you have in mind?" Kai asked, folding his arms over his now cold chest.  
  
"I'm meeting Max and Kenny in the park. We already got Dizzy to see what flights had available seats." Tyson explained.  
  
"Don't bother." Kai spoke.  
  
"What?" Tyson was so confused.  
  
"Go to the park and get Max and Kenny, get some stuff to take with you them come back here. The code for the door is 7961. Don't forget." Kai ordered.  
  
"What's going on Kai?" Tyson was really confused by what Kai was saying.  
  
"Just do it." Kai said firmly.  
  
With that, Kai shut the door on Tyson, who just stood there for a moment, blinking. Then, he turned on his feet and ran out of the property grounds, the gates shutting behind him.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny all had huge bags strapped to their backs as they arrived infront of Kai's home. Tyson bashed in the code and they ran down the pathway, where they were greeted by an old looking butler.  
  
"You must be the boys Master Kai was talking about. You'll find him round the back." The butler bowed slightly.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny duplicated the bow, politely and they ran round the house, which was longer than they had expected, and into the garden, where they stopped, shocked. A helicopter stood, its propellers already spinning furiously. Kai slid open the door from inside and motioned for them to come over, his hair and scarf flying in the man-made breeze. Tyson, Max and Kenny didn't argue and got in, with Kai closing the door behind him.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny took their places on the back seats while Kai took up position in the driver seat, placing his helmet and glasses on. Tyson jumped forward at Kai's actions.  
  
"You're going to pilot this thing?!" Tyson panicked.  
  
"And?" Kai said rhetorically.  
  
Tyson slumped back in his chair. Max placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Kai knows what he's doing and has done this plenty of times before." Max encouraged.  
  
"Actually, this is the first time since my exam." Kai smirked.  
  
"You mean you've never piloted this thing on your own?!" Kenny was starting to panic.  
  
"Nope." The grim just grew on Kai's face which they couldn't see.  
  
The helicopter rouse from the ground and into the air, as Kai looked down at his house, he saw his grandfather glaring at him through his bedroom window. Kai had asked him if he could borrow this helicopter and had received a lecture while having his injured arm squeezed to unknowable pain. It may have been just a cut that graced his arm, but it stung. Great, he was going to meet Rei again and again he would be injured. Rei better be hurting in some way when he gets there, he was sick of looking weak infront of Rei. Wait, Rei wrote that he would feel weak infront of Kai, maybe Kai being injured would relieve some of that stress. Kai grinned to himself.  
  
The helicopter turned and headed off, the rising sun behind them, and China a good hour ahead of them.  
  
  
  
There the first chappie up and ready to receive your opinions. What did you think? Do you want more? Tell me by reviewing please. I will love you forever if you do. I've tried to make this a neutral as I can for those who haven't read Week, but there are references to it which I can't leave out, sorry, otherwise it'd just be another story. Alright, next chappie up soon, if you want it.  
  
Bye de Bye 


	2. Arrival

Ahh!!!!! I could scream!! I came prepared with this fic and wrote the first four chapters up straight away so I could update when I felt like it and didn't have to rush t get them up, now my computer decides to f*ck up and delete my files!!!! So this is a re-write, which should be better than the first actually, but I'm still pissed here!!! Oh well, thanks for the reviews pps, much appreciated. And I know a lot of you have issues with the whole Kai flying a helicopter but I wanted them to arrive in style. Here we go then, Chapter 2. again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrival  
  
  
  
The past two weeks had been hard on Rei and he was exhausted now. He lay there, on his soft warm bed, just wanting to fall asleep, forget all his worries and dream of his Kai. It's been four, almost five months since they'd first got together after Kai's beating, and it had been almost five months since he'd seen Kai as well. He missed him so much, but he couldn't let him see him like this, so he'd just have to go even longer without seeing him. He hadn't even written to Kai lately, if he did he could've just seen him pouring out his heart to him, he didn't want that: Kai had too much to worry about as it was.  
  
Rei turned on his side, sighing. His hair fell infront of his face, but he ignored it. He'd had to ignore it in all his battles so why would now be any different. His golden eyes were hidden behind his half lidded eyes as his mind wandered into its usually fantasy.  
  
Kai stood by the window, the sun shining on his face as he admired the view of the mountains. He wore a long black coat with feathers along the collar and sleeves. If Rei was truthful, he admit that it was Mariah's, she wore it when they went out once and gave it to him as a token of her love, but Rei would rather forget that and keep to his image of Kai wearing it; it suited him better. Kai turned to Rei and smiled beautifully before gliding over to the bed, lying next to him and falling to sleep, balled in Rei's chest. Rei's hand moved to stroke Kai's cheek when the image disappeared, as it always did.  
  
Rei sighed again, at least he knew his love was strong, but he was feed up of just images. A humming started to sound from outside, but Rei ignored it until he heard Mariah and Kevin yelling loudly towards his window.  
  
"Rei! Come quick!! It's helicopter!" Kevin announced excited.  
  
Helicopter? What would a helicopter be doing in these regions? Had the other villagers got the law involved. Rei didn't want his mind to think up ideas, he wanted to know for himself. He pushed himself off the bed and rushed out the house. Mariah was waiting for him at the base of the stairs that lead to his house. Rei smiled at her before they ran side by side, following the helicopter.  
  
"Did you see who was inside?" Rei asked.  
  
"No. It's too high up." Mariah confessed.  
  
The helicopter moved over to an open field before descending. Lee, Gary and Kevin stood waiting in the field as Rei and Mariah joined them. Through the window of the helicopter, Tyson and Max popped up waving frantically. Rei's heart lifted significantly at the sight of his closest friends, the smiles on their faces forcing one onto his. The helicopter landed smoothly, and while the propellers were still spinning, the door opened and Max, Kenny and Tyson rushed at Rei, giving him a group hug. Giggles could be heard from all of them, overwhelmed at seeing each other after such a long time. Mariah, Lee, Gary and Kevin couldn't help but smile at the picture.  
  
"Oh, Rei. It's so good to see you, it's been so long!" Max spoke for everyone.  
  
"I've missed you guys as well, but, how did you manage to get a helicopter?" Rei asked.  
  
"Urm. Now don't get mad, but.. Urm." Tyson's stuttered speak was interrupted by Lee.  
  
"Kai!" Lee spoke with angry and hatred, shown in his creased features and raw voice.  
  
Kai stepped gracefully out of the helicopter, his scarf floating in the slight breeze in its godlike manner. He removed his sunglasses, leisurely and stared at the group with blank eyes. Rei froze in his spot, Kai look better than he had thought, how his memory had faulted him, bewildered him; he had drunk his image in from their last encounter, yet there he was, even more gracefully and radiant than before. Rei mind stopped in its track recalling the situation.  
  
"Tyson, I thought I told you not to tell Kai. I didn't want him here." Rei spoke harshly.  
  
Those words hurt Kai. He almost let his features falter him, but he held himself together, deciding to bite back.  
  
"If you don't want me here, I'll go. There's nothing holding me here." Kai's voice held no emotions, just boredom.  
  
Kai's attempts at returning the hurt work. Rei's features faltered him and everyone could tell that he was hurting. Tyson was feed up of this style of fighting already.  
  
"Would you two please stop arguing already!!! Rei, I'm sorry but we need Dranzer and Kai's an added bonus. Kai... just stop acting like a jerk!" Tyson ordered.  
  
"Whatever." Kai turned to the helicopter and proceeded to pull out their luggage.  
  
Mariah saw the hurt in Rei's eyes at Kai rejecting form and felt sorry for him, and though she hated what she had to do now, she knew it was the only way that frown was going to diminish.  
  
"Rei, why don't you help Kai with the luggage and we'll show the others to their rooms."  
  
"Okay." Rei answered, not really paying attention.  
  
"See you at dinner than Rei!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Once Rei couldn't see the others anymore, he began his long walk towards Kai. What was he going to say? He'd gone through so many different scenarios for meeting Kai, but non as tense as this. As he approached Kai, his worries disappeared as he noticed Kai's hidden expression. His forehead was creased painfully, his lips quivered slightly and his eyes were water logged. Those same expressions transferred to Rei as he watched Kai who was now slightly shorter than Rei. Rei placed his hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezed, enjoying the familiar touch.  
  
"If you don't want me here, I'll go right now." Kai didn't bother to hold back the quivers in his voice, saddened and pained.  
  
Rei grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him to face him. Kai winced at the pain from his injury but soon forgot about it as Rei wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him, passionately. Kai encircled his arms around Rei's neck as tears ran down his face and over his immortal markings. Rei pushed him against the helicopter while deepening the kiss, the tip of his hungry tongue, running feverishly across Kai's moist, red lips. Obeying, Kai opened his mouth, allowing him to dominate immediately, though his tongue did decide to tickle the under layers of Rei's tongue. Rei hand moved to Kai's cheek and softly brushed his thumb under his closed eyes to wipe away the tears that stained his perfect features. They pull away slowly, their lips not wanting to stop, stealing short, quick kisses before separating. Rei golden eyes studied the flushed figure infront of him, as he breathed heavily in time with Kai. The hand wiping away the tears cupped Kai's face.  
  
"Stay. I can't let you go now." Rei spoke quietly.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because, I need you." Rei replied simply.  
  
Kai smiled slightly at Rei as he watched Rei's hand moved down to his bandage, where the smile left. Rei squeezed it slightly, but it was enough to start Kai wincing and have memories brought back to him of lectures and punishments he'd endured lately.  
  
"How did this happen?" Rei asked.  
  
"Caught it on a splinter in the woodwork. Not much but it needed covering to stop infection." Kai explained.  
  
"Is that the truth?" Rei persisted.  
  
"If you're implying that my grandfather did this, than you're mistaken. It was a splinter nothing more, sure he's used that as an excuse to put me pain by squeezing it while lecturing me, but that's all." Kai explained further.  
  
"Has he hit you or anything since I left." Rei asked, concerned.  
  
"Of course he has, any excuse to punish me for this." Kai replied.  
  
"You've told him about us?!" Rei was shocked, not that he'd told him, but that he hadn't heard that Kai had been in hospital. "What did he do?"  
  
"He's not taking it well, he hates you and thinks I'm weak." Kai replied, hiding the whole troth.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Rei could tell that Kai was holding back.  
  
"It's nothing." Kai persisted.  
  
Rei held Kai's head tightly in his hand and turned it to face him, his eyes; Kai had seen those eyes before, he'd used them when fighting Lee, they showed purely that he was angry and persistent.  
  
"Well?" Rei prompted.  
  
"He locked me in a closet for three days with nothing, then beat me, causing me three broken ribs, internal bleeding and bruises that lasted for two months. Since then I've had such unbearable training sections that I've almost wrote to you telling you it was over." Kai told Rei everything.  
  
Rei's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how Kai had been treated, how could anyone do that to such a fragile being. Rei himself could not even imagine raising a hand to Kai, let alone beating him up, it disturbed him too much, even to imagine what state Kai would be in, curled on the floor, bruises up and down his body, blood flowing from places it shouldn't be. The images were too haunting for Rei's liking.  
  
Rei took Kai in his arms in a hug that Kai gladly leaned into, his head on Rei's shoulder. Kai closed his eyes and placed his own hands on Rei's back.  
  
"I don't know how anyone could do that to you. I just.. No." Rei sighed, annoyed he couldn't find any reassuring words for the boy he now held possessively in his arms.  
  
"It's okay. What about you? What's been going on here?" Kai didn't want to discuss this anymore, too many bad memories.  
  
"Let's get you settled first, than we can talk about that." Rei insisted.  
  
Kai smiled and Rei then grabbed two bags and passed them to Rei. Kai grabbed the other two than they began to walk towards the town.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yey. That was actually longer than the first version and managed to have less happen than the first version. Arh, Kai and Rei are reunited, how sweet, what, I was not going to have this being like one of those meetings where they run in slow motion towards each other, I like my way better. Oh well, there you go, tell me how I'm doing, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I re-write it.  
  
Bye de Bye 


	3. First insight into the enemy

Thank you all so much for the reviews, big smile on face here with many hugs for all you pixies and blue elves. And for being such loyal followers of the darkness, I award you with chapter 3 of Disturbance. This I dedicate to Eternal darkness who reviewed two seconds before I updated ordering me to update, here you go gorgeous. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
First insight into the enemy  
  
  
  
Dinner was served at around five o'clock and while the food was being laid out on the table, the Beybladers and White Tigers sat down. Lee headed the table, sitting silently, watching the others around him. Kai and Rei sat either side of Lee, down the table, opposite each other. Kai had walked in flushed behind a grinning Rei, which brought whispering to everyone in the room; that only managed to add to the already flushed face of Kai. Mariah sat very close to Rei, trying to get his attention with Kevin at her feet nagging at her to pay attention to him. Gary sat at the bottom of the table, fingers itching to take a plate full of each dish that was placed down. Tyson was acting the same as he sat next to Kai, but with him, Max had to tap him on the hand to stop him from snacking, while Kenny held onto Dizzi for dear life, hoping that Gary wouldn't mistake her for part of the feast.  
  
Once the food had been laid, Lee didn't even have to announce the beginning of the feast, Gary and Tyson were already helping themselves as soon as the last dish touched the table. Tyson's and Gary's plates were overflowing within seconds yet they still tried to add more, against the complaints from Max and Kenny. Kai and Rei worked as a team, grabbing a dish when Gary and Tyson weren't looking, helping themselves to what they wanted, then passing them to each other, their fingers touching as they swap. Lee noticed this and soon put an end to it, taking the dishes from them before such an act could take place again. It's not that he himself was attracted to Rei, in fact, he liked Mariah, but she was too infatuated with Rei to notice. No, he just didn't like Kai, he believed Rei deserved someone better than him, and was determined to do the best he could to break them up.  
  
With a mouth full of food and still adding to what he already had, Tyson spoke up.  
  
"So, how's everything been, I mean, without the whole fighting thing."  
  
Rei went to speak but was shocked from his words as a bare foot began to massage his ankle. Rei turned to watch Kai placing a piece of chicken in his mouth then sliding the chopsticks out, slowly, all the time looking at him calmly. Rei wondered how he could be doing something so emotionally arousing yet be sitting there so calmly, he took deep breathes to calm himself down, it didn't work.  
  
"Are you okay, Rei?" Max asked, puzzled by Rei's silence.  
  
"Yeah." Rei squeaked. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm fine. We've all been fine actually, apart from the fighting we've encountered, but now that you're here, I'm sure we can do it. And I'm glad to see you all again, it's been too long."  
  
Rei spoke so quickly that it took sometime for the others to understand what he said. Kai just tried his best to hide the rare smile that was apparent on his face. Lee spoke up, surprisingly.  
  
"I'm sure you missed Kai more than the others." Lee blurted.  
  
The foot massaging Rei's low leg moved away and Kai looked up at Lee, shocked and worried.  
  
"Of course Rei missed Kai more than us, they're a couple, it doesn't bother us." Max spoke out, not enjoying the tension.  
  
Kai looked over at Rei, feeling betrayed and lied to. He had told all of them without telling him first. Rei just smiled back, apologetic. Rei had wanted to talk to Kai before telling everyone, but as soon as he got home, he had Mariah all over him and he couldn't stand it, he had to tell them. Then Mariah blurted the news to Tyson and the others, leaving me to sort everything out. All the emotion that had been shining in Kai's eyes left and was replaced with the too familiar emotionless look. Lee used this to his advantage.  
  
"Hadn't you told him, Rei? That seems unlike you." Lee teased.  
  
" I couldn't help myself. I had caught the eye of a most extravagant creature and I just had to tell everyone I knew. Of course, then I worried that Kai would hate me for telling everyone and I didn't want that." Rei fought back against Lee's attempts.  
  
Rei looked over at Kai, who wasn't looking at him, but at his cold food, looking ashamed and dirty. Rei's heart sunk, sorry that he had caused this on Kai. All he thoughts of Kai diminished when a petit hand rested on his upper leg and squeezed. Rei looked down to see Mariah's hand sitting comfortably on his tense leg. Mariah was talking to Max as she did this, and Rei was starting to miss that comforting foot.  
  
"Lee, urm, maybe we should tell them about it all now." Rei asked, trying to take his mind off the hand that was now stroking his leg. He couldn't do anything without causing a fuss, so he left it.  
  
"You're right," Lee began, "About two weeks ago our neighbouring tribe came to us demanding that our land belonged to them, stating that an ancestor of ours was once a member of their tribe and so officially the land belonged to them. We fought back, stating that that woman married into our family after abandoning her tribe at the age of ten. They didn't like our tone and decided to fight for this land. We've been able to fight them off, but we are losing our defences quickly. That's when Rei wrote to you. Hopefully, with you on our side we can take them on." Lee spoke with honour and hatred in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, the Bladebreaker's are here and won't let you down. We'll show them what we're made of, don't you worry about that." Tyson spoke up.  
  
Everyone applauded Tyson then finished off their food, and thankfully for Rei, Mariah moved her hand.  
  
The next morning came quickly, but not pleasantly. The morning sun turning the sky blood red, a thick mist adding to the eerie atmosphere occurring this morning. Even the animals that inhabited the surrounding village stayed in their homes, afraid, as if a fox or a wolf was prowling the land, after a meal to chase around before pouncing on it, finishing it off.  
  
Kai allowed his hand to wipe away the collected steam on the window to watch the cold morning play its course. He wiped his wet hand on the black coat he'd found lying on the floor of Rei's bedroom. The feathers round the collar and wrists tickled him with every move he made, it was starting to annoy him. He turned to see Rei sleeping sweetly in the bed, his hand over the area that Kai had slept in. The blanket sat indecently on his lower back and his loose hair still slipped from his back to his side or into his face.  
  
Kai walked over and lay back down on the bed, moving Rei's arm from the bed to next to his face on the pillow. Kai took a few strands of his raven hair and placed them either on the other side of his body or behind his ear. Then, slowly and lightly, Kai began to trace his hand along Rei's back, the feathers tickling him. Rei stirred and opened his golden sleepy eyes half- lidded, and looked at Kai, whose eyes were following his hand trace patterns on Rei's back. Rei stretched out his hand hoping that, unlike his dreams, Kai wouldn't disappear. He didn't, Rei's hand walked across Kai's cheek. Feeling the touch, Kai looked down at him, a smile on his face when seeing the grin on Rei's  
  
"Morning." Rei growled in his morning voice.  
  
"Morning." Kai returned.  
  
"That coat suits you." Rei added, his eyes following Kai's curved body down, the coat stopping halfway down his bare upper legs that shined in the morning light.  
  
"I think it's a bit girly." Kai spoke his opinion, but enjoying Rei examining him.  
  
Kai rolled onto his stomach, purposely causing the coat to ride up, revealing all of Kai's lower body to Rei. Rei licked his lips as images of what he could do to Kai washed through his mind.  
  
"I never said you had to wear it outside." Rei grinned, devilish.  
  
"Trust you." Kai added, coldly.  
  
Kai stood up and walked round the bed into the bathroom. Rei heard the shower turn on and decided to enjoy himself before having to endure the troubles of the outside world, the world where Kai would turn into the emotionless bastard he was know as. Rei got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
Kai was in the shower, running a flannel over his wet body. Rei swallowed at the sight, and breathed deeply. Kai caught sight of Rei watching him.  
  
"Aren't you going to wash up?" Kai asked, leeringly.  
  
"No. I'll wash after I've done the morning work." Rei replied.  
  
"What you gotta do?" Kai asked, slightly upset.  
  
"Cook breakfast, wash up." Rei replied.  
  
"For the whole village, on your own?" Kai asked.  
  
"No, Mariah helps out." Rei replied.  
  
"So, you're just going to stand there watching me." Kai worked out.  
  
"Yep." Rei said, proudly.  
  
"Pervert." Kai muttered.  
  
Rei was going to reply when he heard sounds from outside, getting loader and loader. Rei walked out of the bathroom, put on the first clothes he could find and stepped outside. Kai followed behind Rei, wrapping a towel round his waist. When they stepped outside, they saw all the villagers huddling around, muttering to themselves, as Lee and his grandfather stepped forward awaiting the arrival of distant figures. Rei squinted and managed to make out twenty men, all armed with a young man, about their age and an old man, who he recognised as the leader of the warring village.  
  
Rei pushed through the crowd to join Lee. When he got there, he noticed Mariah was with them. She attached herself to his arm quickly.  
  
"Oh, Rei. They're back, what can we do?" Mariah said, pathetically.  
  
"Listen to what they have to say, that's all we can do." Lee answered.  
  
Rei nodded, he agreed with Lee. They had said all they could, there was nothing else to say, now was for listening.  
  
Kai had stayed on the porch of Rei's hut. His parents lived on the other side of the village with Mariah's parents. Kai moved up to the ledge and lent on the wood, watching from a distance but still being able to hear everything. A cold wind rushed through him and Kai crossed his arms over his bare chest. But his thoughts moved from the damning weather to the abominable noise coming from the crowd. Kai looked over to see Tyson, Max and Kenny pushing through the crowd. Kai was more amazed at Tyson being up then the noise they were making, he was used to that, even though he still hated it and used every opportunity he had to shut them up. That was going to be hard here. Thankfully, once they had reached Rei, they were shushed quiet.  
  
The old man approached Lee's grandfather, his grandson walking off.  
  
"I have merely come to make a proposition, but it will be my last, old friend. I propose that you give up your land and we'll give you part of our old land, say no and we will continue to fight and once we win, you will have no land."  
  
The two old leaders argued for a while and Kai was growing bored of this old scene. He had seen it a million times with his own grandfather, taking homes, money and lives from people who disobeyed him, and each time he gave them a choice and each time they took the hard way round, and lost. But Kai also knew that he was a Hiwatari, and they always win, no matter who makes the proposals.  
  
The grandson of the rival leader jumped over the ledge and stood infront of Kai, but too close for Kai comfort, yet he didn't move, just looked ice cold at the boy infront of him. The boy looked up and down Kai's partially covered body while grinning widely at him.  
  
"I've never seen you here before." He spoke.  
  
"That's because I don't live here." Kai spoke firmly.  
  
"I guessed that. So, where do ya live?" the guy asked slyly.  
  
"Japan." Kai replied simply.  
  
"Cool. You got a name?" The boy pressed.  
  
"Hiwatari Kai." Kai replied, getting the reaction he'd hoped for.  
  
"Kai, huh, the beyblading world champion. Wow, never thought I'd meet you, or that you'd look even better off screen." The boy graced.  
  
Kai murmured to himself at the boy's response.  
  
"I'm Jin." He announced.  
  
"Good for you." Kai grunted.  
  
Jin stepped close to Kai and began to run his finger over Kai's bare chest, above his crossed arms. Kai didn't flinch, his training had taught him not to show signs of weakness. Jin leaned in even closer, their noses almost touching, when Jin's grandfather yelled over at him.  
  
"Jin, come! We'll solve nothing this way!"  
  
"Coming!" Jin shouted, then spoke to Kai, " See you around, gorgeous."  
  
Jin leapt over the ledge and rushed to his grandfather's side. As the crowd dispersed, Rei rushed up the stairs to Kai's side.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nothing. He was just being a prick." Kai spoke back, anger in his voice.  
  
"Hm." Rei murmured.  
  
"Hey, Rei! We need to get sorted, they'll attack soon, so we need to be ready." Lee shouted over.  
  
"We'll start after we've eaten, tell everyone to go the training ground after food." Rei shouted back.  
  
Lee nodded and walked away. Rei took Kai round the waist and lead him inside to get ready.  
  
  
  
There you go. Now this one was a lot longer than the original, wow. Didn't mean to write that much, oh well, I suppose you won't kill me now if I take longer than usual to get the next chapter up ( Hears complaints and flames coming towards darkness) OK, I won't take longer, I'll get started straight away. What do you think, I wasn't sure about the whole Jin thing, but it works for my Lee hatred thing. I don't know, tell me what you think. Hey look - Max, Rei, Kai and Jin - all 3 letters long HA!... I need to get out more. Okay, review please.  
  
Bye de bye 


	4. Training

Hello all!! Okay, this is what happens when I have ten half an hour periods a day and only four of them are lessons, I write another chapter and upload the day after I updated it before. Good me!! Yes, In this fic Kai is the Uke, coz ... I wanna, no one else does it that way, and I wanted to. Thanx for the vote of confidence with Jin and I am really sorry for any of you who like Lee, it really helps the plot as this chapter will show. Thanx again to all of you who reviewed, and Babs.. SHORT, Chapter 3 was the longest chapter I have ever written!!!.. If you did that to get under my skin for what I wrote at the end, it worked!! Thanx anyway pixie dear, love you. Here you go my fellow pixies. Enjoy  
  
  
  
Training  
  
  
  
The villagers had separated into various groups to practise for the next battle. The White Tigers and Bladebreakers joined up together and moved to a private training area. Tyson and Max were admiring all the different Beyblade parts behind the glass of a wooden cabinet. Kenny was already working with Dizzi to prepare the team's beyblades for battle. Kai was looking at the armoury, trying on different arms shields. Mariah, Kevin and Gary had already started practising, their beyblades modified with deadly attack rings, attacking stuffed body models, trying to tear them to pieces with their bit beasts. Mariah found this easier with Galix and her cat scratch, but Kevin and Gary made it through using their own strengths. Lee and Rei stood away from the others, talking privately.  
  
"They'll probably attack tomorrow morning. They'll spend the day practising, like us, and attack at dawn." Lee proposed.  
  
"Most likely, try and get us while we're not ready. But, we will." Rei agreed.  
  
"And win. What was going on with Kai and Jin?" Lee asked, trying to get under Rei's skin.  
  
"Nothing. Jin was just trying to get to him." Rei spoke back, not enjoying the change in subject.  
  
"Maybe, or was he getting information from Kai about us?" Lee probed.  
  
"What are you implying?" Rei asked, knowing very well what Lee was stating, but not liking where it was going.  
  
"Kai might be a spy. It wouldn't surprise me, gets close to the owner of the white tiger, our home symbol, gets what information he can from you, second in command and tells it all to the enemy. You remember what happened in the world tournament, he betrayed you and took our bit beasts! It's in his blood, Rei." Lee persisted.  
  
"Kai's different now, he's not like the old Kai. You need to forgive and forget, Lee." Rei insisted, he didn't want to hear this, as true as it may be, Rei didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Look at him." Lee added, "He's checking out our equipment, trying to figure out its weaknesses. There's too much evidence, Rei, don't try to deny it. If he wasn't a spy, wouldn't you expect him to move away from Jin when he got close to him?"  
  
Rei couldn't reply, the evidence was there and his mind was telling him to go and question Kai, but his heart said to believe in Kai and trust him. Lee placed his hand on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Who are you going to believe? Me, your lifelong friend, or Kai, a loner, whose already betrayed everyone you've ever known."  
  
Lee squeezed Rei's arm then walked over to Mariah to start his training. Rei sighed and leaned against the wall watching Kai take out a shield, attaching it to his arm, moving his arm for flexibility, then tapping on it to test the strength before placing it back in its stand. Rei had to admit, the evidence against Kai was strong.  
  
"Hey, everyone! I've got it!" Kenny called the Bladebreakers over.  
  
Tyson and Max sat either side of Kenny and Rei stood behind them. Kai just leaned against the glass cabinet he was going through.  
  
"What you got, chief?" Tyson asked in his cheery voice.  
  
"I've been able to configure your beyblades to support the new attack rings of the traditional fighting blades to their maximum efficiency." Kenny spoke with glee.  
  
"That's great, chief. We'd better get started then." Max offered.  
  
"I agree, the quicker you get your blade ready, the better you'll be able to control them in the fight." Rei explained.  
  
Kenny rushed over to the cabinet and pulled out three traditional attack rings. He turns to Kai.  
  
"Kai, I'm going to need your blade too." Kenny asked, shyly.  
  
"I'll do it myself." Kai barked.  
  
Kenny passed Kai the appropriate ring, then walked back over.  
  
"Sheesh! What's up with Mr Sourpuss? Haven't had a fight have you, Rei?" Tyson asked, angered at Kai's behaviour towards Kenny.  
  
"No, he's just being his usual outdoors self." Rei breathed.  
  
"You mean there's more to Kai then a stubborn bastard who needs to remove that stick from his arse." Tyson blurted, not realising what he'd said.  
  
"Tyson! There's no need for that!" Rei barked back.  
  
Rei walked out and over to the White Tigers to begin training.  
  
"Oops." Tyson uttered.  
  
"I'd be careful what you say from now on, Tyson. You may just regret it." Max advised.  
  
Kenny passed Tyson and Max their new blades and they stared at them.  
  
"These look weird." Max murmured.  
  
"Of course they do. They're used to glide around an area destroying their opponent, not to spin in a dish to defeat another fellow blader." Kenny explained.  
  
"Alright. Let the training begin!" Tyson cheered.  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny leave the room and join Rei to start practising. Kai followed slowly, inspecting his deformed blade. He knew this was going to be a bloody battle and that lives may be lost, but he thought the whole thing was stupid, a waste of time. He wanted to find another way around this, and not through the blade, he'd never liked to beyblade anyway. Once in the training area, he watched, from a distance, the Bladebreakers being taught to throw their blades while using their bit beasts to increase the force of the attack. He watched as Rei, swung his arm back and threw Drigger at the straw targets.  
  
"Drigger! Tiger Claw attack!" Rei yelled.  
  
Drigger appeared above the blade, glowing envious green and hit the target, ripping it in two, then running back to Rei. Kai wanted them to pay, but he didn't want blood.  
  
"Hey, Kai!" Lee broke Kai from his trance. "Why don't you give it a go!"  
  
Kai never backed away from a challenge. He gripped his blade then threw it towards the group of targets.  
  
"Get'em, Dranzer!" Kai spoke simply.  
  
Dranzer screeched, and tore through all five of the remaining figures with ease, before returning to Kai. He picked it up and walked out of the building, satisfied with the silence he'd imposed on the others.  
  
After Rei had practised for a few hours, he left the training area, leaving the others to carry on. Rei rushed straight to his hut in hopes of talking to Kai. He pushed the door to the bedroom open, but no one was there. He walked into the bathroom, it was empty. The kitchen and the lounge were also empty. Rei was starting to panic, he didn't know where Kai could be and he hadn't left a note.  
  
Rei jumped out of his hut and went to the dining hall, it was empty. He checked all the training areas, no one had seen him, he checked the helicopter, and it was still there. Rei walked slowly into the park and collapsed on a bench. His heart was pounding with worry, he couldn't find Kai anywhere. Lee's words came back to him and the thought that Kai may have gone to the other village crossed his mind. Could Kai have gone? Is their relationship just a part of his plan? Did Kai really love him? Tears weld up in his eyes and he breathed deeply to send them away. He didn't want it to be true.  
  
A shadow overcastted him, Rei lifted his head, hoping to see Kai standing before him. His prayers were answered, there, Kai stood, arms crossed, looking down at him. Rei launched forward and hugged Kai. Kai returned the hug, gently.  
  
"Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you?!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Just background work on the enemy. Why were you so worried?" Kai asked.  
  
Rei didn't want to tell Kai the truth, not yet, he needed more proof, though this disappearance did just add to his suspicions.  
  
"I guess I'm still overprotective of you." Rei spoke truthfully, but hiding the most important reason.  
  
"Don't be. There won't be space for feelings on the battlefield. If we get split up, you except it and carry on." Kai spoke back.  
  
Another piece of evidence to add to the list, thought Rei. Kai leaned up and kissed Rei, but it didn't mean anything, just a peak to end the dispute. They walked home silently, side by side.  
  
  
  
Ha!! I bet you thought there would be fighting in this one, sorry no fighting, that's the next one, oh, that's going to be fun to write. How did you find it, boring, unnecessary? Come pps help me out here!! I'll see you soon, maybe on Sunday since I'm out until late Sunday and over in America or Canada it'll be morning over there for you lot, so yeah, Sunday morning for you lot and Sunday evening for us English lot. See ya then!!!!!  
  
Bye de bye 


	5. Battlefield

Hi, I'm back and using one of the most annoying keyboards ever invented. I want my computer back now!!! Cool, I get it back in two days time. Cool. Alright, I glad to see that a lot of you now have a new found hatred in me for making Rei doubt Kai's loyalty, heh, what can you do, there's no pleasing you is there, okay a lot of you would be pleased if I put a yaoi scene in this. That's kept you reading hasn't it!! That'll come... somewhere, ain't saying who between though. Hehehehehehehehehe!!! Cough cough, I need to stop doing that.. Alright, fighting! My fav, well.. Second fav, but it's still a fav... I'm rambling again aren't I... I'm too lazy to delete any of my writing so you're just gonna have to read it. Ok, fic, concentrate!! Ok, here.. we... go!!!  
  
  
  
Battlefield  
  
Rei sat in a tree, awaiting the start of the fight. He wanted this over and done with as quickly as possible, but he knew that it would last all day, with blood flying everywhere, like that first release of oil as it spurts out of the rig. He knew he'd loose friends, like he has in all the battles before this. They hadn't been anyone he'd been very close to, but now he had the concept of one of the Bladebreakers falling victim to the opposing bit beasts. He had seen them before, but none was quite so terrifying as Jin's black wolf, Fang, his owner had ironically named him.  
  
Kai sat in the same tree as him, holding his hand, occasionally squeezing it. Last night had been extremely tough for this white tiger, seeing Kai sleep in his bed, waiting to be wrapped up in his arms, skin to skin. Rei wanted to so much enjoy these few moments with Kai, but it was difficult with what Lee had told him. Rei had told himself over and over again that Lee was just trying to break them up, that had been obvious from the start, but there was just a lot of evidence against Kai. Kai turned to face Rei and looked deeply into his golden eyes, his own mahogany ones reflecting in them. Kai brushed the side of Rei's face, gently, which Rei leaned into willingly.  
  
"Aishiteru, ko neko." Kai spoke through his moist red lips.  
  
Rei's dwarfed pupils stared at Kai, surprised. He hadn't excepted Kai to say that at a time like this. Kai leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Rei's own tense lips. That changed, as memories flooded back to Rei at the last moment they had had together back in Japan. This was a good luck kiss, a good-bye kiss, a make it through this kiss. Rei moved his lips in time with Kai's too deepen the kiss, giving it more meaning and to assure Kai that he'd come back. Kai pushed away but Rei pulled him back in to kiss him again, this time, thrusting his tongue into Kai's mouth, exploring his territory and only his. Kai groaned and slipped under Rei and his body melted. Rei pressed down on Kai but jolted away as Kai's metal shield that was attached to his arm dug into his ribs. Kai just smiled at the event.  
  
"Promise me something." Rei pleaded.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, still underneath Rei, lying on the branch.  
  
"Promise me you'll never lie to me or keep things from me." Rei asked.  
  
"I need my privacy, Rei. But yes, I promise not to hide things from you that I believe would hurt you or ruin this relationship." Kai answered.  
  
Rei realised that was the best he was going to get. " Is there anything you're hiding from me?"  
  
"Yes." Kai stated bluntly.  
  
"What?" Rei asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"I don't want to fight, I think it's a waste of time. I also think that whatever bullshit Lee has been plaguing you with is destroying this relationship." Kai spoke.  
  
Rei saw the tears forming in the corner of Kai's eyes as he said the last part of that. Rei felt so guilty now. He felt like a fool for not trusting his precious beauty. Rei pulled Kai up and hugged him tight. Kai returned the hug willingly.  
  
"How did you guess?" Rei asked.  
  
"It was cold last night." Kai answered.  
  
Rei smiled at his response. He pulled away and removed a strand of hair that was out of place and hiding Kai's fire burning eyes from him.  
  
"Well, it won't be tonight."  
  
Rei kissed Kai lightly, wanting more but knowing that it wasn't appropriate. A horn sounded in the distance and the battle cry was heard. Rei and Kai stood from their positions, as did the other White Tigers and Bladebreakers.  
  
"This is it! Get them quick and fast and we'll have this done in no time!" Lee spoke out to all the villagers.  
  
From all around the forest the enemy appeared, covered in armour and carrying their chosen weapons. They stayed waiting in the trees until there was enough of the enemy in sight. Kai wasn't interested in them though, he was after the one man who could solve this. And there he was. On the hilltop away from the battlefield, stood Jin.. Rei broke his concentration on the lad.  
  
"Ready?" Rei whispered.  
  
Kai got out his deformed Dranzer to signal the others, who followed suit. Then, on an invisible signal, like when hyenas surround a prey, teeth shining, they pounce on their victim, devouring; That's how Kai was the others, who didn't want to talk things out, he was more of the secluded panther, watching and learning. They released their blades and slaughtered the men below them, like sacrificial bulls on the alter. Blades cut through metal and skin and bone, bodies fell to the floor, letting out their last screams. That's when they descended from the trees and fought hand in hand.  
  
"Dragoon! Hurricane attack!" Tyson signalled the first release of a bit beast.  
  
Dragoon glowed dramatically before unleashing the storm and blowing the enemy away from them to give them some space, while Galix worked round the unexpected enemy, injuring many and killing few, but leaving a lot badly wounded.  
  
"Max, use Draciel to keep our defences up while we go into attack. You too, Gary!" Rei called out.  
  
Rei turned back to where Kai was, but he wasn't there. Rei started to panic, but Kai's words came back to him;  
  
" 'If we get split up, you except it and carry on.' "  
  
Rei respected Kai's words and forgot about him, believing after all this, Kai would come back to him. That kissed had sealed that, for both of them. Rei placed Drigger back in his hand and threw him back into the thick of the battle. Drigger bounced back off some of the shields before being devoured by a gut of skin and deep red blood. The body fell to the floor and Drigger spinned happily out and back over to Rei.  
  
Max and Gary had busied themselves with protecting their team from flying beyblades, having their own bit beast fly at them and knocking them away, but being careful not to hurt themselves in the process.  
  
That's when it happened...  
  
A beyblade, powered by the fox bit beast, attacked Max and cut his shield wide open, cutting in deep into his stomach. Draciel fell to the ground lifeless by his master's side. Tyson rushed over to Max and held on tight to him, pressing on the wound.  
  
"Holding on little buddy. It's going to be okay." Tyson spoke, scared and shocked.  
  
"Tyson, give him to me, I'll take him back to the village, we need you here." Kevin told Tyson as he flung Max over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, okay." Tyson was in shock.  
  
Kevin rushed off quickly. As Tyson stood there contemplating his friend's injury, Rei leaped at Tyson, pushing him to the ground as another blade powered by the Vulture bitbeast, flew by them. They all looked over in the direction of the cackling laughter. A girl and a boy of their age stood in the distance, protected by the bitbeast of an unseen blader. Tyson and Rei stood and turned to them.  
  
"Riku! Mikio! I should've guessed." Lee barked.  
  
"Where's Yuto?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Working. That's all you need to know." Riku bit back.  
  
"So you've come to battle us." Rei pointed out.  
  
"No actually. We'd thought we'd tell you that we'll see you tortured before we take victory with ease." Mikio corrected.  
  
"We actually thought you'd be interested in what was going on upstairs as well." Riku stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.  
  
"At this moment, a member of your team is talking to our leader, Jin." Mikio cackled.  
  
"Kai!" Lee growled looking at Rei, angered.  
  
Rei rushed off towards the scene of the crime.  
  
  
  
Kai stood a good feet from Jin, who was looking him up and down, licking his lips in delight.  
  
"Well?" Kai shouted at him.  
  
"What?" Jin spoke back, blindly.  
  
"I don't want this to go on. Lives are at stack here!! How many have you lost already, Jin? It's not worth it!" Kai spoke the best he could through the raging winds.  
  
"It's our land, we deserve to get it back." Jin stated.  
  
"Can't you at least compromise with us, share the land?" Kai thought out.  
  
"What would be the point in that?" Jin asked, not really paying attention.  
  
"What do you want, Jin?" Kai asked, giving in.  
  
Jin stepped up close to Kai, wiping off a splatter of blood that had found it's way onto Kai's cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Kai-kun." Jin spoke deeply.  
  
Jin stroked Kai's cheek then left. Kai watched him leave, speechless. Rei ran up to Kai taking him in his arms.  
  
"Kai! What the hell were you doing?! What was that all about?" Rei yelled in Kai's face.  
  
Kai turned slowly towards Rei, eyes blank.  
  
"He wants me." Kai said bluntly.  
  
They stared at each other for a long while, both in shock and disgust. Rei hugged Kai tightly, trying to assure the both of them that that would never happen. And now Rei knew for sure that Kai wasn't working against him, and he would never give him up to that fool creature.  
  
  
  
Lalalalalalalala!! There we go. Not much of battling, but that's all the lead up to the big finale, which'll be whenever I want it to be. Ok, what do you think? Tell me, because I really am quite worried about the quality of this fic. Tell please!!  
  
Bye de Bye 


	6. Quietude

I have way too much free time, dear dear.  
  
Are we all Jin haters here?! Well that's what my reviews all say. Oh, you're gonna hate him by the end of this fic!!! Now. where was I? Ah, Jin hating on hilltop with Kai and Rei, so now what... max hurt... First fight over... End of day.. I know!! Hehehehe!! I have no idea what I'm doing!! Thank you all for reviewing, I love you!! I don't name names, I do that at the end of the story in a separate chappie, so yeah, just thank you all!! Right, fic, Babs, I'm on it like a strike of Lightening.  
  
  
  
Quietude  
  
  
  
Everyone had returned to their own huts to sleep out the rest of this tiring day, yet their minds still troubled them with thoughts of the upcoming battles. The sun had set an hour ago, plunging the world into darkness, covering up the fallen blood and uncollected body parts, which lay sprawled across the village ground and forestry greenery.  
  
Max lay in a bed, waist covered in white, blood drenched bandages, covered in the village's finest blankets, propped up with a feather stuffed, cotton pillow. Tyson was sitting next to Max, trying to force food down his throat, while Max tried to push it away. Kenny sat on the other side of the bed, checking on Max's condition and working with Max to stop Tyson from feeding him.  
  
"Really, Tyson. I'm fine, I just need rest and I promise, I'll get a big breakfast in the morning." Max placed his hand in front of the spoon to stop its approach on his mouth.  
  
"But you need to eat. You haven't eaten all day. That's not good for you. You need your five meals a day." Tyson urged him.  
  
"Actually, Tyson. You only need three meals a day and it's too late to eat now, it'll just make him feel worse because his body won't be able to decompose the food efficiently enough." Kenny added.  
  
"But if he doesn't eat, he'll feel bad." Tyson carried on, forcing the spoon against Max's hand.  
  
"Tyson, it'll be morning in eleven hours. I'll survive." Max told Tyson.  
  
Tyson dropped the bowl and spoon onto the table next to him, slouching. Rei laughs slightly from behind them.  
  
"Thanks, Rei. For calling the doctor out." Tyson rewarded him with a gentle smile.  
  
"You should thank Kai. He's the one who went in the helicopter to get a decent doctor for you. Ours were too busy with the other victims. Plus Kai wanted you to have the best of the best." Rei returned the complement.  
  
"Where is Kai anyway? I heard his helicopter return an hour ago." Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, must be back at the hut. I'm sure he cares for you, Max. He's just.." Max interrupted Rei.  
  
"Not very sociable, yeah, we noticed, he is our team captain." Max butted in.  
  
"No what?" Kenny asked.  
  
"We need prepared. They could attack at any moment. We need to be ready." Rei informed them.  
  
"Don't you think it's dangerous, leaving Kai on his own then. Since it maybe him they'll use against us." Tyson suggested.  
  
"Hm." Rei muttered.  
  
He was worried for Kai, but he wanted to be here for Max at the moment. He had had a very deep wound and the doctor had spent a good two hours patching him up, plus he looked as pale as a ghost.  
  
"Please, Rei. Go. I have Tyson and Kenny. You go look for Kai." Max insisted.  
  
"But, I want to stay here." Rei let out tightly.  
  
"No you don't. I appreciate you being kind and keeping me company, but I'm sure we'd all feel better if we knew that Kai wasn't on his own at the moment." Max added.  
  
"Thanks, Max. I'm sorry." Rei thanked.  
  
Rei took Max's hand in his and squeezed it, before leaving the room and turning to the cold night air. Rei rubbed his arms vigorously, trying to bring back the warmth of the indoors. It wasn't working, he was still freezing cold. Rei jumped down the steps of the hut and rushed over to his hut, closing the door behind him, enjoying the warmth immediately, and sighing happily. Shouting coming from the kitchen broke that.  
  
Rei walked slowly over and peered in through the crack in the kitchen door. Kai was leaning over the kitchen sink, head down, with Lee standing next to him, yelling at him.  
  
"Admit it, you whore! You're spying on us and using Rei to get to that! All this fighting with Jin is just a way to hide that, isn't it?! I bet you, you're his little plaything, doing everything he wants you to do. I used to respect you, Kai. Now I can't even stand to look at you!" Lee yelled at him.  
  
"I'm not a spy, Lee. I don't know what possessed you to think like that, but maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're jealous that you can't get Mariah." Kai spoke back, calm yet deep voiced.  
  
"I'd never be jealous of you, Kai. You piece of shit, frankly Jin can have you, but don't you dare get Rei involved in your little plot. I'd bet we'd all be better off if you just died!" Lee bit back.  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you, and everything I could say to you, you wouldn't believe, so get out." Kai spoke calmly.  
  
Lee was boiling in rage, he grabbed Kai's left arm and twisted it round his back, forcing Kai to lean forward, his head hitting the kitchen surfaces. Yet Kai didn't flinch at all.  
  
"We'd all be a lot better of without you! Rei doesn't see it, but that's because he's blind! But I'll make him see the real you! You should go back to your master before we throw you back at him." Lee yelled into his ear.  
  
Lee then raised his hand and slapped Kai around the face while adding pressure to his arm. Yet Kai didn't flinch, but it was enough to cause Rei to react. He pushed open the door and pulled Lee off Kai and dragged him out of the hut and onto the ground of the cold floor.  
  
"Stay away from Kai! If I see you near him again, so help me, I kill you!" Rei yelled.  
  
Lee didn't get a chance to speak. Rei shut the door in his face and calming down walked into the kitchen and over to Kai who was leaning against the cupboards. He stood in front of Kai, pressing against him. Kai couldn't help but groan, feeling Rei against him. Rei breathed deeply to stop himself from pouncing on Kai as he leaned his head back revealing more of his toned chest and stomach.  
  
"Why didn't you fight back?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because I knew nothing he did would be as bad as what my grandfather has done to me." Kai answered him.  
  
"You worry me sometime, Kai." Rei breathed.  
  
"And you worry too much." Kai replied.  
  
Kai leaned forward and kissed Rei lightly before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Once inside, Kai closed the curtains and locked the door, giving them complete privacy. Kai walked slowly over to Rei, who had moved to sit on the bed, while removing his shirt. The chill of the room caused his whole body to tense, but it didn't bother him, he'd soon warm up, in more ways then one. Rei stared, transfixed on Kai's bare chest. He wanted to touch every curve, explore every bump in intensive detail. Kai's hand's moved slowly over his chest, before spreading his leg and placing one either side of Rei legs, his arms wrapping around Rei's neck.  
  
Kai placed teasing kisses on Rei's heating kiss, each time pulling away as Rei moved to deepen each touch. Rei's own hands had found their way around Kai waist and were playing with the waistband, his fingers brushing below and underneath his pants. Their moist lips met and locked, both breathing in deep to prolong this kiss, passion and lust indistinguishable as Rei lowered Kai onto the bed, both of them bouncing on contact. The kiss didn't break, only deepened as Rei's tongue ran hungrily across Kai's lower lip. Slowly Kai's mouth opened, allowing him entrance and instant domination, which Rei didn't complain about. While his tongue roamed leisurely around in Kai's small mouth, Rei's hands explored Kai's chest, rubbing hard, causing Kai to moan into the kiss, Rei's lips vibrating ever so slightly.  
  
His fingers found his nipple and began in run small teasing circles around it. Kai started to groan continually with every move Rei made. Their kiss separated, Rei wanting to watch Kai react to everything he did. Rei pinched the nipples and Kai groaned, closing his eyes so to enjoy the pleasure running through his body. His red lips separating slightly, his white teeth glinting in the dim light. Rei lowered his head and engulfed his nipple in his warm, wet mouth. He sucked lightly at first, receiving relaxed purrs from Kai, his hands playing with his raven hair. Then he sucked harder, and Kai groaned out in pleasure, holding onto Rei's hair, wanting more. Rei continued, sucking and kissing and licking at Kai's abused nipple until Kai relaxed into the touches. Satisfied with his lover's relaxed form, he moved up, touching his chest with light kisses, and kissed Kai, lips locked in a loving kiss, this time, Kai put up a fight for dominance, and Rei allowed him to roam around. He enjoyed feeling Kai's tongue explore his mouth, touching his gums and teeth, then attacking his own tongue with locked passion.  
  
Then Kai yawned, breaking the kiss and the mood that had settled in the room. Rei raised his head, sighing and looking down at an apologetic Kai.  
  
"Well, I was going to have sweet, hot sex with you tonight, but it looks like you're not in the mood." Rei stated, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Looks like it." Kai answered a grin on his face, "Wouldn't make a good memory, our first time spend with me yawning all the way through."  
  
Rei smiled down at Kai, before rolling off him, "No, it wouldn't."  
  
Rei removed his clothing than got under the blanket. Kai removed the remainder of his clothing, then snuggled up in Rei's arms. They lay silently, just enjoying hearing the other breath. Kai's hand lay on Rei's chest while Rei's finger ran across the smooth skin on that arm.  
  
"Rei, about Jin." Kai broke the silence.  
  
"Not now Kai. I don't want to here anything about Jin or Lee. We can sort this out tomorrow, this is our time, don't spoil it." Rei pleaded.  
  
"But, maybe I should go talk to him. See exactly what he wants. It may not be as bad as we think." Kai thought out.  
  
Rei moved away from Kai and turned his back to him, "I don't want to talk about this."  
  
It hurt Kai to see Rei reject him so easily after such an intimate moment. But Rei couldn't bare to look at Kai at the moment, the thought of letting Kai go with Jin and thinking of what he could do to him was ripping him apart and he didn't want Kai to see that. This is exactly why Rei didn't want Kai to come in the first place. Kai sighed, then stepped out of the bed and put a dressing gown on. Rei turned over to watch him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rei asked, worried.  
  
"I want some privacy. Is there an empty hut nearby." Kai asked, not looking at him.  
  
"Number nine should be empty. You don't have to go, Kai." Rei pleaded.  
  
"I just need sometime to think things through. You obviously don't want to, so I'll let you sleep." Kai spoke quietly.  
  
Kai didn't turn to say good bye, he just walked towards the door.  
  
"I won't let Jin take you from me, Kai. I love you too much to do that." Rei shouted out.  
  
"I know."  
  
With that Kai left the room and stepped out the hut and towards number nine. Once inside, he put the fire on and sat on his knees, as he would when in the same room as his grandfather. Thoughts roamed through his mind of what his grandfather had said to him.  
  
'You're weak, boy. I don't think I've ever seen you so weak. It's all that Chinese boy's fault. He's plagued your mind with nothing but mush. How do you expect to win all your fights when you can't even control your emotions.'  
  
'He's destroying you, boy. You used to be the best, but now you hide from any attack made on you. I hate you.'  
  
'Gay, you're gay! No grandson of mine will disgrace our family name by being gay. I want you to break his heart, otherwise, your life will become more unbearable with each passing day.'  
  
'I may be strict on you, Kai. But that doesn't mean I don't care for you. It's the reason I care for you that makes me do what I do. I just want you to be the best you can be, but you can't do that when someone is clouding your thoughts. Believe me, I know.'  
  
'I love you, Kai.'  
  
His grandfather had said that last speech, once. And that was when Kai was going through a bad illness. Kai had tried to carry on going, tried not to disappoint his grandfather, but he couldn't hold out. He collapsed and was sent to hospital, that's when he said it.  
  
'You try too hard to please me.'  
  
"No, I don't try hard enough." Kai spoke out to his thoughts.  
  
'The Chinese boy is holding you back. He's stopping you from doing what you want to do.'  
  
His grandfather was right. He was holding back, he was letting Rei keep him from doing what he wanted to do and he was becoming too soft. Kai breathed deeply, his eyes burning, overpowering the flames in front of him. He knew what he had to do and he wouldn't let his feelings stop him. Not now. For once, Kai believed that everything his grandfather had told him and done to him, might actually pay off.  
  
  
  
Lalala!! There we go, wow.. Nother long one. I am so pushing my boundaries with these Kai and Rei mushy scenes. Arh!! Heh, Kai yawned, how romantic. And we actually saw a good side to his grandfather.. I still hate him. Right now the next chappie can go either this way or that way.. Hmmm..or I could just do both.. difficult. Oh well, got plenty of time to think about it.  
  
Bye de bye 


	7. The Unexpected

I'm so glad you all like the fact that Kai yawned in the middle of that fluffy scene, it made me laugh as well. Thank you White Nyako for the Biology lesson, oh, I am so glad they're over and done with. Thank you!! Yeah, urm, what can I say.. read and review, I'm speechless as to what to say to this.  
  
  
  
The Unexpected  
  
Tyson was sitting on a stool, head resting on his arms that lay on the blankets of Max's bed. He had fallen to sleep around nine and slept all night. Now it was eight in the morning and Max shook his shoulder gentle to wake him up.  
  
"Tyson, wake up!" Max whispered.  
  
Tyson groaned into the blankets of the bed and waved his hand lazily in the air to signal that he was awake and to stop the hand from shaking him. Max pulled a face then pushed Tyson off his chair with a big crash. Tyson moaned, his back aching. Max just laughed at him as he stood up rubbing his back.  
  
"What was that for, Max?" Tyson complained still half asleep.  
  
"I heard something from outside. It sounded like a helicopter landing." Max worried.  
  
"Maybe Kai went out at night and has returned." Tyson offered, still asleep.  
  
"No. I'm a light sleeper, Tyson. I would've heard it leave." Max informed him.  
  
"I guess you want me to check it out, don't you." Tyson groaned.  
  
"Yep." Max nodded, giggling.  
  
Tyson smiles at him and nudges Max's chin playfully.  
  
"Fine. But I bet it'll just be Kai playing around. You gonna be alright?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Of course." Max smiled  
  
"Hang on! Where'd the chief go?!" Tyson started to panic.  
  
"He went to bed about half an hour after you passed out, silly." Max informed him.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Tyson scratched his head as he left the hut and left Max to fall to sleep again. He followed the crowd of people towards the field where Kai's helicopter stood. On the way he bumped into Rei. He looked worried.  
  
"Hey, Rei. Are you okay?" Tyson asked  
  
"Have you seen Kai?" Rei asked anxiously.  
  
"No. I thought he'd be with you." Tyson was confused.  
  
"Hm." Was all Rei came out with.  
  
They rushed over to the field, where, at the head of the crowd, stood Kai in nothing but pure black silk, even the marks on his face were now black. His face was emotionless and all he did was stand and stare as he watched another helicopter land next to his own. Rei and Tyson run up to him against the artificial winds.  
  
"Kai! Do you know who it is?!" Rei asked him.  
  
Kai didn't reply, didn't even look at him. Rei grasped Kai's arm to turn him, but was unable to, Kai was forcing himself away from him. Rei stood in front of Kai. Kai looked up at him, cold. Rei remembered those eyes too well, he had wished never to see them again. He thought he had got passed them with Kai, he was obviously wrong.  
  
"What's going on, Kai?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's non of your concern." Cold, just cold, nothing else.  
  
"It's is my concern! You're my boyfriend! You promised me you'd tell me everything! Well, are you going to break that already?!" Rei yelled at him.  
  
"I also said I need my privacy." Kai stated bluntly.  
  
"Who's in the fucking helicopter, Kai!" Rei yelled, tears appearing in his eyes.  
  
Kai blinked then slowly turned his head to the helicopter that had just landed. Rei heard the door open behind him. He turned to see someone he hoped he'd never have to see.  
  
Mr Voltaire Hiwatari.  
  
He stood proudly, wearing only the finest materials available, deep red, no doubt to hide Kai's blood from onlookers. Rei was furious, what was he doing here?! They exchanged angered looks for a while, neither one giving in, until Kai took a step forward. He lowered his head before he spoke quietly to Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kai spoke, emotions skipping in his voice.  
  
Rei's anger diminished and he looked down at Kai, surprised. Why was he apologising? What's going on? Rei watched as Kai raised his head, his blood red eyes, blank. Kai walked slowly over to his grandfather and stopped in front of him, then lowered his head in respect. Kai body was tense, every muscle contracted and shook as he stood in front of the tall figure, waiting, expecting. And it came.  
  
Voltaire raised his hand and slapped Kai across the face. Kai fell to the ground from the impacted, his cheek, reddened. Rei went to put a stop to this but Tyson held him back.  
  
"What are you doing? I have to stop this!" Rei yelled out, struggling in Tyson's grip.  
  
"No! You'll just make it worse, Rei! Believe me!" Tyson argued.  
  
Rei stopped fighting and watched, saddened. Kai sat up and rested on the heel of his feet, his head lowered. Voltaire looked from Kai to Rei, disgusted at the both of them.  
  
"Look what you've reduced him to, boy! He's not fit to be called a Hiwatari now! Look at him, on the ground, trembling like a little pup! It's all your fault. I spent ten years perfecting him and you go and ruin that in a week! And now he has the nerve to call me up, asking for my help! Well, I have something better, and you'll all regret crossing my path, mark my words, you'll pay."  
  
With that, he threw a parcel at Kai and forced him to his feet by pulling on his hair. Kai shot up quickly through the pain. He look at Kai's face for a long while, his hand still gripping onto his hair, then he let his other hand stroke his cheek gentle. Kai tried his best to steady himself under the touch, but it didn't work, memories of what happened after such a gesture, plagued his mind and he couldn't stop. Voltaire leaned in close so that no one else could hear.  
  
"You're lucky we have company."  
  
"You never cared before. What's the matter, no bodyguards to help you." Kai fought back.  
  
"Heh, maybe there's hope for you yet, Kai."  
  
He let go off Kai and walked back into his helicopter. Once it had left, Kai collapsed to the ground, exhausted by the encounter. Rei rushes over and sat next to Kai, Tyson just stood watching. Rei raised Kai's head by his chin to look at him. Kai could see that he had almost cried. His eyes were puffy and red. Rei ran his fingers over the now black triangles.  
  
"What's going on? Please, tell me." Frustration and panic filled his voice.  
  
"I'm weak. And it was you who'd done that to me. I need some extra help to strengthen my spirit." Kai explained, voice level.  
  
"He used you before, don't you think he'll do it again." Rei told him  
  
"I know he used me. I know I was just a puppet to him, but that was then." Kai explained  
  
Rei looked down a the small parcel in Kai's hands.  
  
"What's inside?" This angered Rei now, he had suspicions and wasn't liking any of them.  
  
"It's non of your concern." Kai spoke, grasping the parcel tightly.  
  
"Damn it, Kai! Stop hiding things from me!" Rei shouted.  
  
Kai just stood and walked away from Rei and passed Tyson, who was shocked by the look Kai had just given him, cold, emotionless, unforgiving, ruthless, he had seen it before and he had hoped never to see it again. Without his knowing, Rei had rushed passed him and was running after Kai.  
  
Kai entered his separate hut and was going to lock the door, when Rei swung it open viciously and grasped Kai by the neck. Kai didn't flinch, it didn't even look like he cared. Tears ran down Rei's eyes and Kai followed them silently, as they ran down his cheeks and splashed onto his shirt. Rei tightened his grip on Kai's neck and stepped closer to him, Kai looked up at him.  
  
"Please. Tell me what's going on." Rei pleaded, his voice in tatters.  
  
Kai leaned forward and kissed Rei, gentle, lovingly. Rei responded to the touch, falling into an abyss of emotions. His stomach twinged with love and excitement, while his mind was upset and worried. His hand slipped from Kai's neck and ran down his black silk covered chest. Kai separated the kiss then attacked his neck, sucking hard. Rei groaned and arched his neck to give Kai more room. Rei pulled Kai closer, wanting to feel his body against his. Kai obliged and rubbed his lower body against Rei's. Rei groaned and leaned on the wall behind Kai for support. His breathing was becoming irregular.  
  
Kai finished with his neck and went up to his ear, breathing softly. Rei closed his eyes to the warm feeling.  
  
"Aishiteru, ko neko. Gomen." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei opened his eyes to the words, but was too late. Kai kicked him in the crotch. Rei went down on his knees and Kai hit him in the back of his neck with his elbow. Rei slumped to the floor, unconscious. Kai knelt down and kissed Rei softly, before standing up. He walked over to the parcel and unwrapped it. It shone beautifully, raven black wings floating all around. Now Kai could get stronger and quickly. An old evil grin crossed his face as his clenched the object in his palm and spoke its name.  
  
"Black Dranzer"  
  
  
  
What did I say, speechless, weren't expecting that now, were you? Right, now you have, Jin and co, Voltaire - Kai's grandfather, thank you Shinzui, - a mad Lee, an obsessed Mariah, a hurt Max, an unconscious Rei and now, black dranzer to worry about... Have I confused you yet? Do you have any idea of what's going to happen? Good. I really do have too much time on my hands. Thanx again to all those who reviewed, love you all.  
  
Bye de Bye 


	8. Fight

Wow. Got quite a few reviews for the last chappie.. Like it did we? Good, I'm pleased and I hope you're happy that I didn't keep you waiting long, coz I was tempted. Right, a few things to clear up: "Aishiteru, ko neko. Gomen." means "I love you, kitten. Sorry." "Kirei" means "beautiful - which is why Kai doesn't like Jin calling him that...just thought I'd tell you all of that, sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Right, this chappie is, well, read and review..  
  
Fight  
  
Jin lay on his bed, arms behind his head with his eyes closed. A huge grin crossed his face as he thought of the havoc he was causing to the other village. His curtains were closed, plunging the room into darkness. His breathing was shallow, as though he was asleep, yet he lay very much awake, thoughts rattling through his mind. The main person on his mind was a foreign lad with a godlike persona and calm floating hair. He would love to touch that boy just once, hold him, skin to skin, just once. He'd be in heaven with that boy, plus it would anger that annoying Rei character. Jin breathed a sigh before opening his eyes; thankful he wasn't blinded by light that would usually enter the room. A knock at the door alerted his senses.  
  
"What is it?" Jin growled.  
  
"I'd thought you'd like to know that a blue haired boy is waiting for you at the top of the hill." Yuto informed him through the thin wood of the door.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Jin jumped off his warm bed, pulled on the most revealing clothes he could find and walked out of the room.  
  
Rei slowly awoke from his shadows and opened his eyes with all his might. His vision was blurred and he couldn't hear anything. Red and blue blurs mixed in with brown and white as mumbling noises became apparent to him. After a minute or two the images focused and he was able to make out Tyson and Kenny, leaning over him with worried expressions. Rei clasped his head quickly, a recognisable shooting pain going from the base of his neck up to his head. Kai.  
  
"Hey, bude? Are you okay?" Tyson asked, putting his hand on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"I'll go get some painkillers. He's probably got a headache." Kenny requested.  
  
Kenny stood up and walked into the kitchen of Kai's hut. With every thud of Kenny's trainers against the wooden floor, Rei's head pounded. Kai knew what he was doing. What else had that maniac taught him? Tyson helped Rei sit up and lean against a wall, while Kenny came back with two pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks." Rei muttered.  
  
He took the pills and water from Kenny and took them quickly. Ten minutes, then hopefully the headache will be gone, for a while anyway. Kenny and Tyson sat either side of Rei. They had found him half an hour ago and had been shaking him like crazy to get him to wake up. It had been two hours since they had seen Rei or Kai and Tyson was getting worried since they didn't come to lunch.  
  
"You gonna tell us what happened?" Tyson asked, although he had good suspicions himself.  
  
"It was, Black Dranzer." Rei answered him simply.  
  
"So that's what was in the package. What would Kai want with that?" Tyson asked, annoyed that they'd have to cope with that monster again.  
  
"He said, that I'd made him weak and that he was going to use it to strengthen his body and mind." Rei informed them, putting together all the nonsense Kai had spilled before attacking him.  
  
"Great. Now we have him to deal with again." Tyson complained.  
  
"Hold on, Tyson. We dealt with him before and we can do it again." Kenny tried to calm Tyson down.  
  
"Kai.. Where's Kai-kun?!" Rei yelled, coming to his senses now that his headache had left him.  
  
"We don't know. We haven't seen him since he came here." Kenny explained.  
  
"I have to find him!" Rei was panicking, he didn't want to loose Kai to that demon again.  
  
Rei stood up and rushed out of the hut with Tyson and Kenny right behind him. He looked left and right around the village, looking out for signs that Kai may be around. After finding nothing he rushed back to his hut, slamming open the door and raiding every room. Tyson and Kenny stood in the doorway, sad expressions on their faces. Rei returned to them, slowly, tears covering his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Rei asked.  
  
"We're sure." Tyson replied, saddened at his friend anxiety.  
  
Rei caught sight of Lee walking passed them and pushed passed Tyson and Kenny to reach him. Rei grabbed his arm and Lee turned round.  
  
"Rei, what's up? Are you alright? What's Kai done?" Lee asked, worried for his friend.  
  
"Have you seen Kai recently?" Rei pleaded with him.  
  
"Why? What's he done to you?" Lee asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just need to find him." Rei stirred away from unwanted conversations.  
  
"He was in the armoury about an hour ago. But he probably won't be there anymore. Rei, tell me what happened!" Lee insisted while answering his question.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to find Kai." Rei apologised.  
  
Rei rushed off to the armoury hut with Tyson and Kenny behind him. Rei slammed open the door and looked around. It was empty. He leaned against the wall next to the door as he let the tears he had been holding back run freely down his face, reddening his cheeks. Tyson and Kenny walked in, breathing heavily. Tyson walked over to Rei and placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him while Kenny went over to a cabinet of swords.  
  
"It's okay, Rei. We'll find him." Tyson assured Rei.  
  
"Rei. Which sword is missing from here?" Kenny asked.  
  
Fear, concern, and worry. Rei rushed over to the cabinet and inspected each sword. Then he checked the gap and all the shadows that clouded his mind left and he knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Well?" Kenny asked.  
  
"It's a bit-blade. You can use the power of your bit-beast to strengthen your sword and it helps to control your bit-beast's abilities. I know where Kai is." Rei explained.  
  
"Where?" Tyson asked.  
  
Rei ran out the hut and began his walk towards the other village, where he knew Kai would be. Stupid idiot, why does he have to go and do this. It doesn't need to go down this way. Oh Kai, please be okay. Rei's heart thudded thunderously as he ran with all the might he could thrust forward. Tyson and Kenny ran behind, trying to keep up.  
  
Kai held his sword tightly in his right hand, the bit-beast, Black Dranzer, sat comfortably in the blade, shining sinfully. Jin stood opposite Kai, a sword in his own right hand. Yuto handed him the bit-piece of his beast, Fang, and placed it in the blade. A faded howl could be heard, echoing through the forest. Kai remembered how Black Dranzer had acted, screeching at being placed in such a dangerous object. Jin's grin grew and he let his hand run over the rim of the blade.  
  
"You seem, different, Kai-kun. More serious and valiant. It's quite a turn on." Jin smirked.  
  
"I don't care for such immature child-play. Let's get this over with already." Kai groaned, his eyes blurted and emotionless, a want for blood surging through his body.  
  
"You were the one who came to me. You should respect and listen to what I have to say." Jin spoke up.  
  
"Frankly, everything that comes out of your mouth is filth and unworthy of my ear." Kai could feel Black Dranzer taking over, but he refused to let it take over him like before: no matter how good it felt.  
  
"Harsh words have never been heard before by such a beauty like yourself. I'm impressed." Jin flattered, teasingly.  
  
"You shouldn't be." Kai spoke bluntly.  
  
"You obviously aren't enjoying my heavenly words to sweep you off your feet, so why don't we just get started." Jin proposed.  
  
"About time." Kai said.  
  
He raised his sword in front of him as Jin raised his, pointing it at Kai. Silence. Yuto, Riki and Mikio stood watching. On an unheard signal, Kai and Jin rushed at each other, swords clashing, sparks flying as the two bit- beasts let out their energy. Jin's sword glowed black, while black flames swam around Kai's blade. They multiplied their attacks after each agonising blow, thrusting forth all their might, working with bravery and chance to over throw the other.  
  
Rei, Tyson and Kenny saw this display from afar and ran up to them. Rei watched as Kai launched an attack and cut open Jin's arm. Kai licked his lips demonically as the blood trickled down Jin's smooth arm. Jin looked up at Kai after clasping his arm to see Kai examining the blood on the blade, grinning lustfully at it. Kai noticed Jin watching him, scared, and prepared himself to attack again. The determination in his eyes scared Rei, as they launched at each other again, the force in every blow he took, worried him, all his movements reminded him of the past and he didn't like it. Kai noticed them from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Fuck off, Rei!" Kai yelled while ducking an attack.  
  
"Jin, stop this now! What will this accomplish?!" Rei yelled.  
  
Riki, Mikio and Yuto grabbed Rei, Tyson and Kenny and held them still, a sword at each of their throats. Kai spotted this and stopped attacking, Jin lowered his sword, a grin plastered on his face. Kai looked at Rei, heartaching and he looked back at him, fear in his catlike eyes.  
  
"Let them go, Jin! This is between you and me!" Kai spoke up, fighting against Black Dranzer to keep on attacking.  
  
"This fight is between us, but the consequences of the match are on them." Jin explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked, suspicious.  
  
"Let's put a wager on this fight. If I win, you're friends go free, but you come back with me, Kai-kun, but if you win, your friends go free and we'll stop fighting over the land." Jin proposed, grinning evilly.  
  
"Kai, don't agree to it, please!" Rei screamed, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Kai's eyes went blank and Black Dranzer fed off Kai's hatred and anger and took control.  
  
"Fine. Whatever, they mean nothing to me anyway." Kai spoke, almost bored.  
  
"Kai." Rei whispered, tears streaming down his already moistened, red face.  
  
"Well. Let's go." Jin offered.  
  
They took their stances again, now with an audience to watch them and with Black Dranzer fully in control of Kai's body. The clash of metal struck like lightening in a terrible storm, announcing the start of things to come. While Black Dranzer fought with valour and determination, Kai sunk into his thoughts, tears running down his cheek. It was happening again, he was letting Black Dranzer take over him again and at a time where his friend's lives were at risk. No, he couldn't let him do this again, not now, not with Rei's life on the line. He couldn't let that happen, he loved him too much to do that. What had Black Dranzer done to him, what had his arrogance got him into. Why did he listen to his grandfather, he even knew that he only brought it over to cause problems, why did he have to be so full of himself. No! He would not let Black Dranzer pull him away from his friends again, from his lover, from Rei.  
  
"No!" Kai yelled.  
  
He lowered the sword into the groaning earth below as he took control once again. His whole body shook and his breathing was rough. Rei looked up in shock, he was happy that Kai was seeing sense, but horrified that it had come too late. The swords from their necks were removed and Rei was the first to rush over to Kai, wrapping his arms around him, possessively. They were both crying, tears mixing with the rain that had started dangerously. Kai looked up at Rei, he was a mess and it was he who had caused it. He hated himself for hurting Rei, for putting Rei in this situation.  
  
"Rei, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kai's voice cracked.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. It's not your fault, not your fault." Rei reassured him.  
  
Jin approached them, a smirk obvious on his wet face. Kai and Rei stood, but Rei refused to unwrap his arms from around Kai.  
  
"Looks like I win. And that means, you come home with me, Kai-kun." Jin informed them, slyly.  
  
"I'll never give him up to you, Jin!" Rei shouted at him.  
  
"No, Rei. I promised him." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei looked down at Kai, shocked. Kai looked weak, defeated.  
  
"No! That was Black Dranzer speaking, not you! It doesn't count!" Rei informed them.  
  
"Bit-beast or not, I still won." Jin said, bored.  
  
"He's right." Kai whispered.  
  
Kai placed his hand on Rei's chest and looked up at him. He leaned up and kissed Rei, passionately, knowing it would be the last kiss they had for a while. They pulled away slowly, not wanting time to pass.  
  
"Aishiteru, ko neko."  
  
"Aishiteru, Kai-koi. I'll get you back, I promise." Rei whispered to him.  
  
Rei released his grip on Kai and watched him walk slowly up to Jin. Once he reached Jin, he was taken in his arms and forced into a rough kiss. Rei watched, saddened and angry as Jin forced Kai into that embrace. When Jin let Kai go, he refused to look at Rei, keeping his back to him. Jin just kept that obnoxious grin on his face.  
  
"Let's go, Kirei, and get you out of these wet clothes" Jin murmured, loud enough for Rei to hear though.  
  
Jin took Kai by the waist and led him down to the village. Rei watched, heartbroken, watching another guy take away his one love and all he could do was watch. Tyson placed a hand on his shoulder and they walked back to their own village.  
  
  
  
Don't kill me!!! Well, there you go, everything's happening now and I hope that my plot twists have got you as confused as I am. Hang on, the authoress' is confused, oh, not good, never good. Tell me, speak to me, what do you think?  
  
Bye de bye 


	9. Consequences

You people scare me. Mhahahahahahhaha!!! Calm down, calm down, well it's true, for one Issini thought KaixJin made a sexy pairing... Personally I laughed and sorta agreed but I know a lot of you are Jin haters so you probably feel like hitting both of us right now. And then there's Shinzui, who thinks I'm as predictable as she thinks, well, missy, you don't know me very well, and there is no way you can figure out what's going to happen in the end. Have a go if you want. It'll be fun.  
  
This one is short, but I didn't want to spoil it by adding unnecessary crap. Here you go, enjoy!!  
  
Consequences  
  
Rei hadn't slept, he had cried all night over the loss of his only love. His heart ached, his throat was hoarse, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet, sticky and red. He was punishing himself for letting Kai go so easily, he should've held onto him for longer, fought for him. Done something other than just stand there! Fool, idiot, Rei had been cursing himself continuously as soon as he had hit the bed. Cold, empty, lonely, that's what this room felt like now, this room had become their room and now it was his again. Rei didn't like it that way, he wanted to wake up and see the peaceful face of his beloved, hold his petit form in his arms, hear that rare laugh that Kai only showed around him, look into those mahogany eyes that showed more emotions than Kai probably knew he was showing.  
  
The window allowed all the dark light of the approaching morning to enter his room and allowed him to see the rain hammering on his window, reflecting his own tears and grief as his heart hammered against his delicate rib cage. Rei remember how Kai would usually stand by the window, blocking that light and silhouetting his form, teasing Rei, not letting him see the look on his face, or more importantly, the love in his crystal eyes. He remembered how Kai would move back over to the bed and lie down in his space allowing that little coat to ride up his legs, teasing Rei, then letting Rei's hand stroke his leg up and down.  
  
Rei let his hand fall on Kai's half of the bed and his fingers curled around the cold fabric. His tears fell from his cheeks to the sheet, leaving little patterns of dark patches on the deep red material. Rei wanted Kai back. His thoughts ran to what Jin could be doing to Kai right now, it just caused more tears to fall and sobs to be heard scratching through his throat. Rei covered his head in his arm as he tried to clear his mind of those thoughts, but they wouldn't leave him.  
  
Thoughts of Jin forcing Kai to strip for him, of Jin running his rough hands over Kai's untouchable skin, of handcuffs attached to Kai wrists, forcing him to lay spread on a bed as Jin leaned above him, absorbing his form, taking in all the detail that should only be for Rei. Of their lips meeting, tongues fighting, love bites marking Kai as his. Of Jin's hands moving across Kai's body, pleasuring him and then taking him cruelly, hurting Kai, taking away the innocence that was Rei's to treasure. It was the image of Kai actually enjoying himself during this that hurt Rei the most. The tears wouldn't stop, and would carry on all day if Rei wished.  
  
  
  
Tyson, Kenny, Max, Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary sat in the lounge of Lee's hut. Max still had a bandage round his waist, but he was now able to stand and walk about. There was a solemn mood in the room at the moment; no one dare utter a word else it caused someone to break down. Kevin slumped in a chair next to Gary, tired and upset. Tyson was rocking back and forth on his chair, thinking of what to do.  
  
"You could just leave him there, he deserves everything coming to him for what he's done to all of us." Lee proposed.  
  
"Kai's our leader and one of our dearest friends, plus the boyfriend of your friend who is still in his room crying! I am not going to sit by and let this carry on!" Max yelled, he cared for Kai more than he let on and Rei meant too much to him to see him like this. It was tearing him apart.  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do? Walk in there and ask for him back." Lee said.  
  
"Something like that." Tyson added.  
  
"You want to sneak into their village and get him back. That's too risky, that would be putting too many of my men in danger, and I'm not willing to do that to rescue a boy I don't even trust." Lee stated.  
  
"So you'll let Rei stay like this? Crying his heart out in his room, walking about like a zombie?" Max shouted.  
  
"Rei'll find someone else, someone better." Lee said.  
  
"It's not like we'd send in a group of men. It would just be a couple of us, and Rei if he's up to it. No doubt he will be though." Kenny explained.  
  
"And when were you thinking of doing this?" Mariah asked.  
  
"At night. Tonight if it's appropriate." Tyson stated.  
  
"Too early, they'd be expecting you to do that. It would be best to wait 'til tomorrow midday and catch them while they're eating or something, that way we have a better chance at getting Kai out of there without being detected." Gary spoke out.  
  
"I agree." Kevin added.  
  
Everyone looked at Lee who just growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai lay, unmasked, on a king-size bed, his wrists wrapped in leather straps that were attached to the bedpost. A white silk blanket sat comfortably at his waist and ran down to half way down his upper legs. He wore nothing other than a strap on his right ankle with the symbol of a wolf on the side. Kai's face was still reddened from all the tears he had spilled during the night and had still let fall during the time he had to fall asleep. Jin sat on a chair next to the bed, wearing a dressing gown, licking his lips as he looked at Kai's body hungrily. Love bites could be found on his neck and his chest where Jin had attacked him viciously.  
  
Kai stirred as he woke up, his arms restricted by the straps, and opened his eyes slowly. Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he was reminded of what happened last night. He hurt, he hurt so bad, what had he done, he had betrayed the only boy who had ever truly loved him and he had betrayed him with his worse enemy. Kai wished he was dead, he felt it, why shouldn't he be? Jin stood and walked over to the bed, before climbing on top of Kai, face to face.  
  
Kai wanted to hit him as his fingers trailed across his face, neck, round a love bite and along his chest. Kai felt dirty, unworthy of true love now. He wanted to die. Jin leaned down and kissed Kai, forcing his head to keep still with his hand, he forced his tongue into his mouth and held his jaw tightly, learning from last night. Kai wanted to gag, he was forcing his tongue down too far for Kai's liking, not that he was liking any of it. Jin raised his head slightly to look at Kai.  
  
"Morning, Kirei. How are you feeling?" Jin asked, stroking his face.  
  
"Fuck you!" Kai let out.  
  
"Oh please." Jin turned his words around.  
  
Kai turned his head away from Jin but it was just turned back. Jin moved his hand from Kai's jaw and let it flow down Kai's chest, rubbing against a nipple then down to his hips, then along his upper leg, his fingers touching his rear and then down his lower leg, then all the way back up. Jin followed his hand with his eyes then brought them back to Kai.  
  
"Perfect." Jin whispered.  
  
"Not anymore." Kai whimpered.  
  
"In my eyes you are and always will be, Kai-koi." Jin whispered.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Kai ordered.  
  
"Why? Did Rei call you that? Rei's not here anymore, I can call you what I want." Jin stated.  
  
"I don't want you to called me that." Kai informed him.  
  
"I don't care, Kai-koi." Jin announced, a grin growing on his face.  
  
Jin began to rub his body against Kai's, causing Kai to launch his head backwards, remembering the awful pleasure from last night. His breathing came irregular as Jin pressed harder and rubbed faster. Kai had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. Jin just smirked at Kai's response to his actions.  
  
"Stop, please. Please stop." Kai pleaded.  
  
"Why?" Jin asked.  
  
"I don't want this. Please stop." Kai replied, tears in his eyes.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Jin proposed.  
  
"Please, arh, stop it. I don't want this." Tears ran down his cheeks once more.  
  
"Fine." Jin obliged.  
  
Jin stopped moving and leaned down to kiss the tears away from Kai's bare face. Jin stood up and walked to the door, leaving Kai to cry for the loss he had suffered.  
  
"I don't know why you're cry, Kai-koi. I haven't hurt you have I? Just be thankful that I haven't taken you, well not yet anyway." Jin teased.  
  
Jin left the room and locked the door. Kai lay there, alone, cold, the blanket almost non-existent on his hips. Tears fell onto the blanket below him, leaving little patterns of dark patches. The tears wouldn't stop, and would carry on all day if Kai wished.  
  
Well, there we go. I'm guessing you're all Jin haters to the bone now then. Poor Rei, I felt sorry for him when I was writing that, and Kai, though I enjoyed writing that bit.. I wonder why... Thanx again for all the reviews, much appreciated as always and will be forever and ever and ever and.. you know the rest. Review!!  
  
Bye de Bye 


	10. Awakening

Well, this is where I get stuck, the plot is a bit etchy from here on in, but I think I can pull through it successfully, and I'm sure if I don't, you'll tell me. You know, it was very tempting to just leave this story alone with that last chapter. but then I realised that Tyson and co had talked about saving Kai so I couldn't, so you get me for while longer - that better be a good thing, I don't wanna hear no groaning!! Anywho, this chapter was fun to write. Read it!! I order you to!!  
  
Awakening  
  
Jin's village was ravenously dressed with tall wooden caverns lining each pebbled street. People walked happily through the village as if nothing was wrong. Kai walked down an alley, head lowered, wearing the clothes Jin had picked out for him. A black spiked collar wrapped round his neck, covering one of the love bites that marked his body. An open white shirt revealed his toned chest to onlookers, with black wristbands tucking in the sleeves. Tight black leather trousers emphasis every curve of his legs with the strap around his ankle still hung there, resting on his bare feet.  
  
Kai walked out of the dark alley and into the park where small children played, smiles gracing their features. Kai watched them chase each other up the steps of the slide and follow each other down, creating a thick pile of bodies at the foot on the soft mattress. Seeing all those bodies lying there reminded him as to why he was here in the first place. He was the one who couldn't stand fighting, he was the one who called his grandfather over to bring him Black Dranzer, he was the one who fought Jin, he was the one who let his feelings get in the way of victory.  
  
From out of his pocket, Kai pulled out Black Dranzer and held it tightly in his hand, staring at it intensely, as if he'd be able to talk with the beast inside.  
  
"You would've let them die, wouldn't you?" Kai growled.  
  
Black Dranzer glowed and Kai could feel the evil seeping through him again.  
  
"Don't you care about me? Is all you care about the victory? Oh, I forgot, my grandfather trained you, of course you have no feelings. as I did. A cold, heartless bastard who was being toyed with. But now, I'm weak, as he said I would if I let my heart guide me. I met him and I tried to keep my façade stern but, he got to me, and now, whenever I'm around him, I can't help but want to be cared for and throw away the attitude that had been beaten into me for all those years. Maybe you could learn from that. Power? You are already the most powerful beast around, if you worked together with a strong blader you could be the best. The best, I wanted that, I still want it, but I have faults, but that's what makes me human, without faults, you can't be human, and that's why I feel dead around my grandfather, and you... If I show faults, I get punished, so I've learned not to show them in front of you two. The power that runs through my veins overwhelms me when I work with you and I just want to have it all, why do you do that to me? I'm not like that anymore!"  
  
A red blade rolled over and collapsed at Kai's feet. Looking at it for a while, he picked it up and studied it. There's no bit-beast within it, just a simple new beyblade that kids use to pass the time away. The side of Kai's mouth twitched up into a grin as he thought about it for a while. A small girl that reminded him of Mariah ran up to him and held out her hand.  
  
"Can I have my blade back, sir." The girl asked, smiling innocently at Kai.  
  
"Sure. There you go." Kai placed the blade gently in her hand.  
  
"What's that?" The girl asked, pointing to Black Dranzer.  
  
"This? This is my blade, well, my second blade, I have another one that I tend to use more than this." Kai explained as simply as possible.  
  
"Wanna fight me?" The girl giggled.  
  
"I think I'm a bit too experienced for you." Kai smiled, amused by the little girl.  
  
"Oh, come on. I haven't battled you before and I've already taken on everyone else. Please!" The girl pleaded, lovingly.  
  
"Okay, kid" Kai gave in, not wanting to upset such a pretty creature.  
  
"Yey!" The girl yelled.  
  
She grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him over to the small beyblade stadium. The girl bounced over to the other side and readied herself. Kai looked down at Black Dranzer, worried. He didn't want to hurt this girl. He took out Black Dranzer's bit-piece and held it tightly in his hand.  
  
"Kid. You got some string?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yep." The girl nodded.  
  
She rushed round and gave Kai the string before heading back to her side of the dish. Kai wrapped the bit-piece in the string then attached it round his neck. Black Dranzer glowed in front of his heart.  
  
"You ready?!" The girl squeaked.  
  
"Always." Kai growled, trying to stop Black Dranzer taking over, but allowing it to work with Kai as best he could.  
  
"3. 2. 1.. Let it rip!" The girl yelled happily.  
  
The girl let her blade hit the stadium floor before it started to circle round. Kai let Black Dranzer go and it hit the floor with such force it made her blade jump. No, Black Dranzer, she's a little girl without a bit- beast, let her be and just try to enjoy yourself. Kai tried to control Black Dranzer as best he could, but he was once again loosing control numerous of times. Over and over again Kai reminded it of the girl's innocence and the childlike nature of this battle. This was testing Kai and he was having trouble concentrating. Black Dranzer was not enjoying being held back and was thrusting himself forward to take over. The girl watched Kai, confused.  
  
"Are you okay, mister?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Fine, little girl. Just keep your eye on the blade or you'll lose more than just the match." Kai growled, blank eyes piercing into her soul.  
  
The girl jumped at his harsh words and huddled back, tears in her eyes. Kai shook his head, forcing Black Dranzer back.  
  
"Hey, it's okay! I'm just used to talking trash at the tournaments, that's all. Don't cry." Kai assured her sweetly.  
  
"You scared me." The girl complained.  
  
"I'm sorry, kid it's just that..."  
  
A blade shot out of the dish and landed in the sandpit. Kai looked down into the dish and found the girl's red blade still spinning. Kai smiled to himself. He knelt down and picked up his blade. The girl skipped over, joyfully.  
  
"Well, looks like you won. Well done." Kai ruffled the girl's hair.  
  
"You let me win! But that's okay. I like you. What's your name?" The girl skipped.  
  
"Kai-kun, and you?" Kai asked, being as friendly as Black Dranzer would let him.  
  
"Anasha-chan, I'm Jin-sama's sister." She giggled.  
  
Kai's eyes opened with surprise at such an adorable girl belonging to that ogre. The girl looked at her watch then back up at Kai.  
  
"I have to go, Kai-kun. Bye de bye." The girl waved her hand.  
  
"Bye." Kai replied.  
  
The girl skipped out of the park and Kai followed her steps. She turned to go down the alley and there, watching Kai, stood Jin. Kai didn't care now, he let Black Dranzer take control and slipped into his own world. Jin stepped forward to stand inches from Kai. Kai stared up at him, ice cold eyes showing nothing, he was emotionless. This distressed Jin for a while, but he soon pulled himself back together.  
  
"That was very kind of you, Kai-koi. What made you do it?" Jin purred, stroking Kai's cheek.  
  
"That's non of your concern." Kai spoke, slapping Jin's hand away.  
  
"Heh. Doesn't matter. It was sweet." Jin said, his cold fingers travelling down Kai's exposed skin.  
  
Kai breathed deeply to stop himself from shaking under the touch, the entire time keeping his eyes locked with Jin's. How he wanted to rip this guy to shreds and feed him to the hungry predators of the forest.  
  
"You do realise that your friends will probably try to rescue you." Jin stated.  
  
"What a shame." Kai said.  
  
"Now, we can't be having that, so I think it best if you stayed indoors from now on." Jin alliterated.  
  
"Keep me locked up like a prisoner." Kai said.  
  
"If that's what you want to call it." Jin played Kai's game.  
  
Jin wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and Black Dranzer let him, encouraging him by circling his arms around Jin's neck. Kai wanted to strangle Black Dranzer, what was he thinking?! Jin grinned at Kai's response and leaned forward to kiss Kai. Kai tilted his head and kissed Jin back, putting all his energy into it. Jin relaxed into the embrace, his hands moving across Kai's back and squeezing his butt. Jin's tongue played along Kai's lower lip, who opened willingly, starting a battle for domination. Kai had to give in, Jin would not let down, much to his annoyance. Kai squinted at the feel of a foreign and unwanted tongue roaming his mouth, yet he groaned, at least to show that he was enjoying it.  
  
They separate and Kai gives him a quick kiss before going down in his knees. Kai unzipped his trousers and lowered them to his knees. He rubbed Jin's erection from behind his boxers and Jin groaned out load, wanting more. Kai rubbed harder and Jin groaned loader and more frequently, matching every stroke Kai gave him.  
  
This continued and Jin went into his little world of pure bliss. Black Dranzer kicked fully into Kai's system and pushed Jin to the ground, leaping up onto his feet and running towards the hill that lead to Rei's village. As he reached the foot of the hill, Yuto, Mikio and Riki attacked Kai and forced him to the floor. Mikio grabbed his arms and held them above his head while Yuto held his legs down and Riki sat on his stomach. Black Dranzer went into his bit-piece and left Kai to handle this situation.  
  
Jin walked up slowly, pulling himself together. He knelt down next to Kai and slapped him around the face. Kai acted as if it didn't even phase him, a bit of Black Dranzer had rubbed off on him, reminding him of his grandfather's lessons.  
  
"That's for being a naughty boy, Kai-koi. Take him to my room and chain him up." Jin ordered.  
  
Yuto lifted Kai and twisted his arms round his back and led Kai back to Jin's cabin. All the while Black Dranzer was seeping into Kai without him noticing, turning his heart black and bringing out the original Kai, the evil Kai, the so-called strongest Kai. A slight grin was hidden beneath Kai's indifferent face as he was dragged towards his little pathetic prison.  
  
  
  
  
  
I just had to have the girl saying "Bye de Bye", I just had to!! Well, I had fun writing this. Whether you had fun reading it is another question, well, did you? Tell me!! I finally understand the entire plot and can see the ending as clearly as I see your faces.. Wait that doesn't work...oh well, I know what I'm doing now and that's all that matters. Thank you all and thank you Chapter 10 for helping me to understand my fic. Thank you all!!!  
  
Bye de Bye 


	11. Attempted Rescue

Thank you much for the reviews. Now I have some of you very pleased that Black Dranzer is back, then there's some of you who are about to kill me for bringing him back into this story. But I'm not going to listen to you, I'm just gonna go with the flow. wherever that takes me... This chappie was fun but gets dodgy at the end, I'm not pleased with the middle bit.. you'll see. Read!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Attempted Rescue  
  
Rei and Mariah had seen it all. They hid within an empty hut on the boarder of Jin's village. Mariah had said that the lights never went on in this hut and so presumed it was empty. A good hiding place to gain bearings on the foreign village. Rei had moved about that morning when he bumped into Mariah, and that's when they decided to go without the others and rescue Kai; they knew the landscape better than the others did anyway. The room was dark, damp and empty, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was what was going on outside.  
  
They had seen Kai walk through the alley, looking depressed and alone and Rei was going to step out and grab Kai, but then the girl turned up and challenged Kai. Rei smiled when he saw Kai let the girl win; it gave him hope. Then Jin came, Rei just wanted to go out there and strangle that idiot while beating the life out of him, but Mariah held onto him and the image that appeared before him next. Kai kissed Jin. Kai kissed Jin, willingly. Allowing that thing to let his hands roam around Kai's precious body while allowing him to enjoy the feel of Kai's mouth. Rei's spirit had almost diminished at that sight, yet he could not prepare himself for what happened next.  
  
He watched as Kai knelt down and carefully unzipped Jin's trousers, then turned away from the image, knowing very well from Jin's groans of pleasure what was going on. Mariah had taken Rei hand and was stroking it lovingly with her thumb as she watched Kai pleasuring another man willingly. Rei wanted a knife, not for Jin, but for himself. The earlier images played in his head, punishing him, burying into his soul, killing him. He didn't want to see this, this wasn't what he expected to see when he arrived.  
  
"Rei! Kai's running!" Mariah squealed.  
  
Rei turned to the window to see Jin collapsed on the floor, trousers down at his knees and Kai running away towards the hill that led to their village. Rei's heart lifted into the air with joy, only to fall back down. Kai was ambushed and fastened to the floor by Mikio, Riki and Yuto. Jin walked up and slapped Kai around the face. Slits, catlike slits occupied Rei's eyes now. No one touches Kai like that and gets away with it. Mariah squeezed Rei's shoulder to try and calm him down. Personally, Mariah was loving this act, it meant a rift would be in their relationship from now on and forever.  
  
Rei watch intently as they carried Kai away towards a hut which Rei memorised completely. He was going to get Kai back and he was going to get him back now. Mariah placed her hand on his jawbone, catching Rei's attention and making him turn to face her. Mariah's eyes were so deep and full of love for Rei that he could only smile down at her.  
  
"We'll get him back, Rei. Don't worry, I'll help you." Mariah reassured.  
  
"Thanks, but if we're going to do it, we'd better act quickly." Rei asked, the only reasoning behind that being, he wanted Kai back, in his arms, for him only.  
  
"I agree. Come on." Mariah urged.  
  
Mariah opened the door that lead to the park Kai had just been in. Rei looked around, remembering everything that had happened in graphic detail. Mariah grabbed his hand and dragged him into the alley. As much as she hated doing this, she still didn't want to get caught. They entered the alley of darkness and hide in the shadows while they waited for the pebble path ahead of them to clear. Once an old woman and her grandchildren had passed them, Mariah and Rei ran across the path and into another dark alley.  
  
At the end of the alley, the light shone brightly, blinding them. Once their vision had cleared, the object of their mission was revealed. The cabin that Kai had been sent into stood before them. Rei wanted to go in there right now and get Kai out of there. Mariah clasped his hand in hers to calm him down. She didn't want Rei to get caught. Rei agreed, if he got caught they might force him to watch as Jin pleasured Kai, and Rei didn't think he could cope with that. They heard a click and looked towards the cabin. Riki, Yuto and Mikio walked out of the cabin, muttering to themselves.  
  
Once they had turned a corner, Rei and Mariah rushed over to the cabin and carefully opened the door, stepped in and carefully closed the door. The cabin was decorated in silk and leather, making it look like a palace. Muffled sounds could be heard from down a corridor. With catlike agility, Rei and Mariah walked down the corridor and stopped outside the door where the voice was coming from.  
  
Rei leaned against the door to hear what was being said. It was Jin's arrogant voice that came through.  
  
"If you do something like that again, Kai-koi, I won't be as kind to you as I was. If you do something like that again, you will have to be punished, and I have many different ways of punishing you, all lined up. Behave my precious or you'll live to regret it."  
  
Silence. It went quiet, Rei wanted to know what that bastard was doing. If anything, he wanted to break down the door and kill that son of a bitch. Mariah tapped Rei on the shoulder and he turned around to see Mariah climbing into a trapdoor that lead to an attic. Rei climbed up himself and they crawled along in the dark and stopped over where Kai and Jin where.  
  
Spying through a gap, they saw what they had dreaded. Kai was strapped by leather restraints to a king sized bed covered in silk blankets. Kai's top had been removed and his leather trousers sat dangerously low on his hip. Jin was lying on top of Kai, forcing his legs to spread. They were kissing, what was worse was that it looked like Kai was enjoying it. Rei's eyes slit again and his fists clenched, he wanted Jin dead, how dare he touch Kai like that. Mariah covered his hand with hers trying to calm him down. Rei agreed and took deep breaths, but the anger was still there, building, building.  
  
Jin got off the bed but leaned down and kissed Kai lightly before leaving the room and locking the door. Rei watched as Kai rolled into a ball, his arms pulling on the restraints. It looked painful, yet Kai didn't seem to care. Rei watched as he closed his glistening eyes. Rei's heart sank, he wanted to hold Kai and make him feel better. Mariah began to pull away the boards to produce a gap. Kai didn't flinch at the noise and Rei just stared at Kai, lovingly.  
  
Mariah tapped him on the shoulder, pulling Rei from his trance and allowed him to jump down first, Mariah followed behind. Rei walked over to the bed and sat next to Kai. He wiped away a stray tear that had escaped Kai's eye. He shook Kai gently not wanting to hurt or distress him, Kai didn't move. Rei shook him again and Kai's eyes fluttered open slowly. His eyes turned to Rei then turned away, his head burying into the pillow. Rei felt rejected and hurt.  
  
He placed his hand on Kai shoulder firmly but it was rejected with a twitch of a move, as if Kai was disgusted. Rei heart sank lower. Mariah undid Kai's restraints then moved over to the door to watch out for anyone approaching the room. Rei watched as Kai wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging himself. He placed his hand on Kai's head, stroking it gently. That's when Rei noticed that Kai's triangles were missing and his hair was a mess; he looked awful.  
  
Rei's hand moved from Kai's head to his neck where it rubbed over a love bite, which Kai flinched at. Rei growled, he had marked Kai's skin! Rei hadn't even done that yet, how dare he do that in just one night. Rei looked over Kai's balled form and growled out load when seeing the strap on Kai's ankle with the wolf symbol. Rei ripped it off and threw it away. Kai would never belong to him, never.  
  
Rei leaned over and covered Kai's body with his and whispered to him.  
  
"Kai. We have to get out of here, Jin could come back at anytime and I'm not leaving without you." Rei whispered.  
  
"Leave me be." Kai growled.  
  
"I can't do that, I love you too much. I don't care what Jin's done to you. Whatever it is we can work through it. But no matter what, you'll always be perfect to me." Rei fought.  
  
"You're delusional." Kai growled.  
  
"That's Black Dranzer talking, not my Kai." Rei fought.  
  
"I'm not yours." Kai barked.  
  
"No, no you're not. You're your own person, but I love you, and I want us to be one. That means that I'm yours and you're mine."  
  
Rei knew he was getting to Kai, his shoulders where quivering slightly. Rei knew only one more thing would break through the web Black Dranzer had spun. Rei leaned closer to Kai.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kai-koi." Rei whispered.  
  
Rei sat up and watched as Kai quivered. His lips opened slightly and Rei leaned forward, knowing Black Dranzer would only let Kai whisper the words.  
  
"Aishiteru, ko neko. Gomen, gomen nasai." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei smiled and watched as Kai turned over to face him. Rei leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against Kai's, then releasing him from the intimate touch and looked down at Kai's chest and saw Black Dranzer's bit- piece resting against his chest.  
  
"Get rid of it." Rei ordered harshly.  
  
"No." Kai said bluntly.  
  
Rei sighed, he didn't not want to argue with Kai now. He held out his hand and helped Kai off the bed. Picking up a stray white shirt, he passed it to Kai. While Kai put the shirt on, Rei opened the window. He buttoned up his shirt to hide the bites Rei hadn't seen yet. Rei opened the window and motioned for Mariah to come over. She obeyed and jumped out to keep watch. Rei turned to Kai who was looking at the bed, eyes saddened. Rei walked over and held Kai by his arms.  
  
"Kai, we can talk about this later, we have to get out of here."  
  
Kai looked up at Rei then stepped out of his hold and jumped out of the window with Rei following behind. They landed on the hard soil floor that worked as a foundation for the cabin. From behind the woodwork, they could make out Jin talking to his grandfather. He looked worried and angered.  
  
"When did they see them?!" Jin ordered.  
  
"About half an hour ago, outside your cabin, grandson." His grandfather murmured in his a used voice.  
  
Jin bounced up the stairs and walked into his cabin again. Kai turns to Rei, serious mahogany eyes staring into his distressed golden orbs.  
  
"He's going to check on me. I have to go back, if he doesn't find me there, it'll be nearly impossible to get out of here." Kai explained, calmly.  
  
"No. I'm not going to let you, even if I have to drag you out of here." Rei cried, tears running down his cheeks at the thought of Kai going back.  
  
"I've almost escaped already today. I can get out of here on my own. I have to go, he'll be back soon." Kai explained.  
  
Kai went to stand but got slapped by Mariah. Kai held his cheek as he looked at Mariah, shocked. Mariah had an annoyed and serious look on her face. As much as she hated Kai for taking Rei from her, she did not want to make this journey for no reason.  
  
"I don't care what it takes, all three of us are getting out of here." Mariah hissed.  
  
Kai sat back down in the dirt next to Rei, who immediately wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, digging his head into Kai's neck. Kai could feel the tears on his skin; they were warm yet chilled as they ran down his back. Kai raised his hand and stroked Rei's raven hair in short runs. Mariah could only smile at the sight, they were meant for each other, yet, it still didn't stop that sting of jealousy running up and down her spine.  
  
They heard Jin unlock the door to the bedroom and storm in, immediately shouting Kai's name out continuously. He swore at the gap in the ceiling and then leaned out the window to look for signs of him. When he didn't see anything, he rushed out the house and ran towards the town hall. Mariah looked around looking for the right time to run.  
  
"We have to hurry then, he'll get there in a few minutes then there's virtually no way of getting out." Kai informed.  
  
"We'll make it." Rei promised, squeezing Kai's arm.  
  
"It's clear." Mariah whispered.  
  
They climb out from under the porch and run stealthily across the road and into the alley Mariah and Rei had themselves waited in. One behind the other they sneak through the alley to the other end. This would be the big run. The main pebbled road ran thick from the other alley. Mariah looked around quickly before skipping back, worried.  
  
"It's absolutely packed, there's no way we'll pass without being noticed." Mariah informed them.  
  
"Then let's go back." Rei offered.  
  
"Waste of time, both ways lead to the public path and the market. It'll be worse." Kai disagreed.  
  
"Great. Now what." Rei complained.  
  
Kai lowered his head, then raised it. The Black Dranzer bit-piece was glowing corruptly against Kai's chest.  
  
"I have an idea." Kai purred.  
  
  
  
Hehehehehe!! I'm mean. How will they get out of this I wonder? Well, you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing so that I'll have the inspiration to write on, won't I? I love you, you know that. There we go Rei and Kai are back together.but what will happen now, will they stay together or will they loose one another. you'll find out soon or later.. Hint review and it'll be sooner, coz reviews put on my happy mode and I could write for the UK!!!  
  
Bye de Bye 


	12. Escape

............ .... The darkness has taken over!..............  
  
Escape  
  
Kai's mahogany eye's glowed with amusement with the fun he could have with these villagers, but he couldn't do it with Rei and Mariah around: He'd need to get rid of them. Rei and Mariah faced Kai, both scared at the voice and expression that rang familiar bells for them. Rei stepped up close to Kai, searching his face for signs of his Kai and Black Dranzer. All he could see was Black Dranzer. No way did he want to let that thing come up with a plan, but what choice did they have.  
  
"What you got?" Rei said as coldly as he could in front of the boy he loved.  
  
Kai wasn't fazed by this, "I'm going to need an attack ring and you two need to get out of here."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone." Rei growled back, his voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Then we'll get caught. That's not acceptable." Kai put forward.  
  
"We can work better as a team." Rei argued.  
  
"We'll be a bigger target together. If we separate than we'll be harder to find, plus I won't have you two lagging behind me, that would allow them to find me." Kai retaliated.  
  
"Stop thinking about yourself and think of me for a change!!" Rei yelled.  
  
Kai tilted his head slightly to the side, but his expression stayed the same.  
  
"I love you, and I don't want to loose you again." Rei spoke, his voice trembling with the tears that were occupying his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Then do this my way and we can be out of here in no time." Kai spoke.  
  
"If we did it your way, how will I know you'll still be able to get out?" Rei asked.  
  
"You'll need to trust me." Kai spoke quietly.  
  
"With that thing round your neck! Never!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Will you two keep it down! They'll find us!" Mariah whispered loudly. "Why don't we all meet back in the cabin after we split up. We can take care of our pursuers then go there to wait for the others."  
  
"I agree with Mariah. That's better." Rei said, smiling at a blushing Mariah.  
  
"Fine. I don't really care." Kai groaned.  
  
"Do you know which cabin it is?" Rei asked Kai.  
  
"The one next to the park, Mariah's hair stood out like a swore thumb." Kai murmured.  
  
"So you knew?" Rei said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I knew from the moment I got in the park." Kai spoke out, bored.  
  
"And you still did what you did? Why didn't you come over straight away?!" Rei asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes, I still did what I did because I needed Jin to be in a daze. I didn't come over because the park was full of people!" Kai answered.  
  
"We really don't have time for this." Mariah insisted.  
  
"Give me an attack ring." Kai ordered.  
  
Rei growled then pulled a spare one out from his pocket. He placed it in Kai's hand, his heart fluttering as his fingers brush against Kai's palm. He'd missed that touch. Rei looked at the ring in his hand, saddened that he'd done that. He knew it could only lead to more trouble.  
  
" At least promise me you'll make it though this." Rei asked.  
  
"Nothing's certain in this world anymore." Kai said.  
  
Kai took out Black Dranzer's blade, removed the bit-piece from around his neck to place it into its slot then attached the new attack ring, deforming his blade. Rei took out his but Kai covered it with his hand.  
  
"Just get back to the cabin. I can handle this." Kai ordered.  
  
"Just in case." Rei insisted.  
  
Kai removed his hand from Rei's hand and held Black Dranzer up to his head. He walked past Mariah then pulling his blade back as far as he could, he thrusted it forward. The blade flew round the corner and struck a guy in the back, disabling him. Rei was shocked at this behaviour and was about to talk to Kai when he noticed Kai had already stepped into the centre of the road. Rei's heart beated quicker than it had ever.  
  
"If you want me that badly Jin, come and get me." Kai yelled to the crowd.  
  
Jin stepped to the front of the group and stared angrily at Kai, who just grinned madly. Black Dranzer rolled back to Kai, who picked him up, never taking his eyes off Jin. He watched as Jin got out his own deformed blade and readied to attack. Kai turned to face Rei and Mariah.  
  
"Run" Kai mimed.  
  
Kai took off, but not away from the crowd, but, towards them. Rei and Mariah stepped out of the alley to see what he was doing. Kai ran towards the group of men who had readied their blades. As Kai got closer and closer, the men became more anxious to attack. Jin attacked first. He let his blade fly through air towards Kai. Kai didn't move, he kept running towards the blade that was catching him quickly. Rei was getting worried, why hadn't Kai moved yet?!  
  
Second before the blade would've hit Kai, he jumped. That signalled the rest of the blades to attack Kai. As Kai jumped Fang, he ran along the wall of a building then back down to earth, only to end up back flipping to avoid the assault of beyblades. Once his feet hit the ground, he leaned back, grabbed the pole that was supporting a sign, raised his feet to dodge another blade then began to swing on the pole, at the same time swinging from side to side to avoid the beyblades. Once he got his momentum, Kai swung forward and grabbed the guttering of a cabin and pulled himself onto the roof, but in his slow movements to get himself up there, a beyblade hit his left arm, opening a wound and the old one of the splinter. Kai didn't flinch though, he picked himself up and ran across the roof before jumping to the next one, each time having to manoeuvre around flying blades. This continued and the crowd followed Kai's movements.  
  
Mariah grabbed Rei's hand and dragged him across the road and into the alley on the other side towards the cabin.  
  
As Kai ran and jumped from roof to roof, he threw Black Dranzer at the crowd, killing at least two men with each throw. Riki, Yuto and Mikio had joined the fight and for every man Kai killed three more took his place as the whole village joined in the chase. Kai was getting annoyed, this was not how it was suppose to happen. Ahead of him, he saw a training field with ropes dangling on a pole that would test strength. Kai pushed forward and rushed to the edge of the cabin. Once there, Kai jumped and grabbed the rope, swung round on it and jumped long to drop behind the crowd. Kai rushed off as the crowd tried to turn round to follow. Jin stopped them and called out to his men.  
  
"Split up. Take the alleys and cut him off." Jin yelled.  
  
Therefore, as if natural, a group split to go with Riki, another with Yuto, another with Mikio and another with Jin. Kai slowed down, only seeing a few people behind him, including Riki. Kai growled then carried on running.  
  
Rei and Mariah made it to the cabin, but Rei stopped outside, wanting to go back and find Kai.  
  
"Rei! Come inside! If we get caught there's no hope!" Mariah shouted out to him.  
  
"I have to go." Rei said quietly.  
  
"No! You'll get captured! Kai wouldn't want that! No matter what you think!" Mariah argued.  
  
"And I don't want to loose Kai again!" Rei yelled.  
  
They stare at each other for a while, intensely trying to get the other to agree with them. Their staring competition was broken by the sound of propellers above them and an increase in the wind. They look up and see Kai's helicopter hovering above them. The door opens and Tyson pops his head out, waving frantically.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Rei and Mariah waved back to him as he let down a set of roped ladders for them to climb up. Once inside the helicopter, Mariah was grasped by Lee who lead her to a chair and Rei collapsed on the floor. Max and Tyson crawled round him.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked.  
  
"We have to find Kai. He's running away from the villagers somewhere." Rei pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry, that's what we're here for." Tyson assured him, "Hey Gary, get your friend to circle the village. Kai's down there somewhere!"  
  
Gary popped his head out the door with a thumbs up.  
  
  
  
Kai ran round a corner into a winding alley, he'd been cut on his leg and back, but they were insignificant to the breathless lungs that occupied his chest. Kai winded his way round only to bump into Yuto and his men. He stopped and jumped onto a set of ladders and jumped over into another set of passageways. He turned left, then right, then right again, where he bumped into Mikio's men. He turns and slammed into Jin. He went to step back but Jin grabbed his arms roughly.  
  
"You are in so much trouble." Jin growled.  
  
"Oh dear." Kai spoke, bored.  
  
Jin was about to speak when a loud noise was heard from above them. They look up to see a helicopter with Rei hanging out the door. As Rei lowered the ladder, Kai hit Jin in the crotch then jumped up onto the ladder. The helicopter rose and Kai climbed the ladder as every village threw their blades at Kai and the helicopter.  
  
"We have to go now, or we'll crash!" Lee protested.  
  
The helicopter started to move away, but a blade sliced through the rope of the ladder and Kai, unprepared, fell to the floor, where he was ambushed by a group of men. Rei went to jump down but Lee held him back. The helicopter deserted the scene.  
  
Kai was dragged over to Jin, who slapped Kai around the face, his cheek reddened.  
  
"I can't save you now, Kai. You'll have to be punished."  
  
"Do your worse."  
  
"Fine. Death."  
  
  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehe!! 


	13. Execution

Hello. I'm back, sorry about my absence, the dark side took over and said 'no more updating for two weeks'.I managed a week. Ha! I fought against the dark side and won! Though this chapter would say different. Urm, what to say.. How about..  
  
Execution  
  
Kai's sentence had been set for dawn. It would've been earlier, but Jin wanted Kai to suffer through suffocation, and the best way to do that was to hang him. That meant that the strong wooden scaffolding would have to be put up upon the cold, hard stone stage in the centre of the town hall for all to see. The thick taut rope that was going to sit comfortably around Kai's small, slender neck had already been chosen by Jin himself.  
  
While they waited, Kai had been placed in a tent that was securely guarded, with two soldiers at the entrance and two at the rear. Kai himself had been reduced to a pair of torn denim shorts and had his arms tied behind the pole that held up the tent. He sat on his feet with his head lowered and eyes closed. The Black Dranzer bit piece had been removed from around his neck and taken away. Kai had been in that position the whole time, not even moving when Jin came in and announced his death-time.  
  
Not one shred of light entered the tent, it was pitch black and Kai's eyes were refusing to get used to his common surroundings: Not that it mattered, Kai had kept his eyes closed the whole time. Occasionally there would come the noise of the guards changing shifts, but apart from that it was quiet. Guard watch happened often, obviously Jin wasn't taking any risks this time. He was that determined, that not one piece of furniture was within the tent and Kai hadn't been offered food or water.  
  
Kai could do nothing but wait and think; think about what he'd done, what had happened. Yet, he hadn't been thinking about it at all, he couldn't remember anything he'd been thinking about in the past hours of his isolation. Not a sigh was uttered, not a tear was shed, not a laugh was echoed, not a word was muttered. Kai had done nothing. It was if he had accepted his fate and just wanted it over and done with now.  
  
During the day, Kai had listened as his stage was set. Each plank raised and nailed together with iron, then the laughs as the idiots pretended to be hanging from the securely fastened lasso. Kai didn't care, why should he? He cared for no body and cared for none of their opinions. Rei. He cared for no one..no one.  
  
The curtain door of his tent inched open letting in the nightlight. When Kai heard no footsteps crushing the brown grass, he looked up to see Anasha peeking her head through, looking at Kai, saddened and worried. Kai just lowered his head again. The light disappeared and the footsteps were heard. Anasha slowly walked up to Kai, holding her hands up to her chest, scared and worried for Kai. Once she was in front of him, she knelt and tried to look at Kai's tilted head. Kai raised his head for her. She smiled slightly and Kai tired his best to smile back.  
  
"Hi Kai-kun." Anasha said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey there, Anasha-chan. You shouldn't be here." Kai replied, his throat sore.  
  
"My big brother said that you were going away tomorrow with the angels." Anasha explained.  
  
"That's right." Kai replied.  
  
"My friend went with the angels, she was very ill. I miss her." Anasha added, rocking slightly.  
  
"Sorry." Kai offered.  
  
"I don't like the angels, they take the people I like away from me." Anasha opened.  
  
"They don't mean to upset you. They're just trying to make those peoples' lives a lot easier to live with by taking away the pain of the life they have." Kai offered.  
  
"Do you have pain?" Anasha asked.  
  
"Yes." Kai answered simply.  
  
"But, if you go, won't the people who care for you be in pain?" Anasha asked.  
  
"No, because I'll be in a better place." Kai replied.  
  
"I know that, but I will still feel pain. Will I die?" Anasha asked.  
  
"No. You will live for a long time. To die you have to be in a lot of pain. Your pain is different to your friend's and my pain." Kai explained.  
  
"I think my brother's being too mean on you. All you wanted was to go home." Anasha complained.  
  
"I hurt a lot of your people, Anasha-chan, that's why this is happening." Kai explained.  
  
"It's still wrong." Anasha pouted.  
  
"I know, but, this is how it is and you need to accept it and carry on with your life and do the best you can with it." Kai offered support.  
  
"I think he should let you go back home, to your family. That's what I'd do, coz you probably have a girlfriend and a mommy and a daddy who want you back." Anasha protested.  
  
"My mom and dad are waiting for me with the angels." Kai said bluntly.  
  
"Is that why you want to go with them, to see your mommy and daddy?" Anasha asked.  
  
"That's one of the reasons." Kai answered.  
  
"What about your girlfriend?" Anasha asked.  
  
"Heh. I don't know if that person even wants me anymore." Kai said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Anasha probed.  
  
"We had a fight." Kai said simply.  
  
"Fights are silly, I'm sure she still likes you. Love is very important, that's what my mommy says, she says it's the most important thing in the whole wide world." Anasha spoke proudly.  
  
"It is. And when you find it, don't let it go. You may regret it." Kai insisted.  
  
"Yep! I.I have to go. Jin will be going to check on me and I should be asleep." Anasha explained.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Anasha-chan, for keeping me company." Kai thanked.  
  
Anasha leaned forward and kissed Kai on the cheek and hugged him with her arms around his neck. Kai leaned his head on hers to return the hug. Anasha pulled away, held Kai's face in her hands to look at him properly, then stepped away.  
  
"Bye de Bye, Kai-kun" Anasha said.  
  
"Bye." Kai returned.  
  
Anasha shyly walked out of the tent and back to her room. Kai slumped back down and lowered his head.  
  
  
  
As the rays of the morning sun snuck through the hills, Jin's village swarmed with soldiers that surrounded the village and every street, armed with shields and weapons of their personal choice. Every villager had already swarmed into the town hall to watch the execution.  
  
The curtain doors flung open to Kai's tent, which caused him to squint at the intrusion of light. Jin stormed in with Mikio and Yuto right behind him. Jin pulled out a pocketknife and used it to raise Kai's head to face him. Once Kai obeyed, Jin threw it to the floor with his leather gloves. Kai stared at him as Jin studied Kai's fallen form.  
  
"It's time, Kai." Jin announced.  
  
Kai didn't respond, just stared at him. Jin sighed then picked his leather gloves off the floor and stood, turning to Mikio and Yuto.  
  
"Bring him out." Jin ordered.  
  
Mikio and Yuto, untied Kai's bound hands from the rope that was attached to his binds and led him out of the tent and over to the stage. The crowd booed Kai as he passed and was shoved around by outstretched hands. Jin walked up the stairs before Kai followed. Mikio and Yuto let Kai go, causing Kai to fall and bump into the scaffolding, dislocating his shoulder. Kai grunted at the pain, but his face soon turned to its usual state and he was forced back to his place by Mikio and Yuto.  
  
They led him to the stool that sat under the thick lasso. Kai stepped onto the stool and Jin pulled the lasso over his head and around his neck, where he tightened it, already cutting off part of Kai's air supply. All the time Kai looked forward over the crowd and into the rising sun, knowing that when it was a full round burning ball, it would all begin.  
  
The crowd booed at Kai as they also watched the sun rise with Jin, who had his foot on the stool. Jin rattled it slightly and grinned.  
  
"Almost there, Kai." Jin slithered.  
  
"About time." Kai spoke as bored as he could through the tight hold of the lasso.  
  
One last time, Kai's eyes looked over the crowd at the booing parents, the taunting children, the hooded watchers and little Anasha. She sat at the front on a stool, eyes flooded with water, as she watched Kai stand there, thick rope around his fragile neck, reddened hands tied behind his back and his weak face that was partially covered by his messy hair. He smiled at her gently, reassuringly as the full beaming orb of fire appeared, which signalled for the stool to be kicked from under Kai's feet and for the lasso to begin its assault on Kai's neck.  
  
Don't worry that's not the end, I wouldn't end it like that, that'd just be cruel. Like I said, don't kill me, and review please I always love the kind of reviews I get around these parts in my fics and I promise I'll get the next chappie out sooner than this was.  
  
Bye de bye  
  
P.S. don't kill me! 


	14. Afterwards

Thank you all for putting up with my absence and badly placed ending. For all of those who read Week, you'll realise that I like to hide the most important pieces of information. In that it was the pill vision, here well.. In the last chapter there were three clues as to what would happen in this chappie. Did you get them? No? Oh I'm good!! I hope this chappie will be... as entertaining as the last.  
  
Afterwards  
  
The lasso's grip on Kai's reddened neck increased as the thick rough rope tightened around his dangling weight. Kai's throat wouldn't allow air to escape or enter, his chest was hurting and the world was spinning. His eyes wandered to the crowd, Anasha had moved from her seat to the stage where Jin was holding her back, tears running down both their cheeks. Kai closed his eyes tightly then gathering all his strength, he pulled his bound arms from behind his back up to the lasso.  
  
The pain from his dislocated shoulder was excruciating and Kai was forced to groan out load, but it was stopped by the lack of air in his lungs. Once he grabbed the lasso, Kai pulled his legs over his body and thrusted his body onto the scaffolding above. As Kai caught his breath, Jin rushed up and started to shake the beams, Kai held on for dear life, knowing that if he fell, the rope would break his neck. Carefully, he pulled from his pocket the knife Jin had thrown on the floor in his tent. Kai cut his bondage and the lasso in half and freed himself from its vicious hold.  
  
"Kill him!" Jin yelled, frustrated.  
  
Kai readied himself for the onslaught of beyblades, but the hooded figures jumped onto the stage and removed their cloaks. The crowd gasped as uncovered before them stood Tyson, Max, Mariah, Lee and Rei, all armed with shields and their bit-powered beyblades. Jin growled in frustration.  
  
"How did you get in?" Jin demanded.  
  
"Heh! Looks like your plan had some faulty workmanship in it, Jin!" Tyson mocked.  
  
"But now how do you expect to get out here?" Jin grinned evilly.  
  
"By force" Lee roared.  
  
Rei threw Kai a shield; he caught it with his good right hand then looked down at Rei. His eyes were red from crying but his face showed determination. There was silence for a moment as Jin's village pulled out their beyblades. Kai looked down to see Anasha at the scaffolding, holding on, scared. Kai jumped down next to her and she quickly attached herself to him. He stroked her hair gently as she cried onto his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Anasha-chan." Kai spoke softly to her.  
  
"I'm scared. I don't want anyone to get hurt, Kai-kun." Anasha cried.  
  
"They won't if you help me." Kai offered.  
  
"How can I help?" Anasha asked.  
  
"Be my hostage while I try to escape with my friends." Kai spoke warmly, trying not to scare her.  
  
"Hostage?" Anasha was scared anyway.  
  
"I won't hurt you, but at least this way your village won't attack my friends and we won't fight back." Kai stroked her cheek.  
  
Anasha nodded energetically, as Jin walked over to them.  
  
"Get away from her!" Jin ordered.  
  
Kai picked Anasha up in his good arm and ran into the scaffolding to put his dislocated arm back in place. He yelled out in pain before quickly recovering, pulling out Jin's pocket-knife again and holding it to Anasha's neck. Jin froze in his spot and Rei and the others huddled around Kai. Jin took a step towards them and Kai pressed the knife into Anasha's neck. She whimpered at this action.  
  
"Don't move, or I'll have to hurt her." Kai threatened.  
  
Jin stopped his pursuit and froze in his spot once more.  
  
"Let her go, Kai." Jin asked.  
  
"Let us out first." Kai spoke.  
  
Jin didn't move or say anything. Rei took Kai by the shoulders and lead him down the stairs of the stage and through the crowd with the others behind him. The crowd separated, murmuring insults and death threats to them. Lee, Max, Mariah and Tyson kept their shields up, just in case, while Rei and Kai lead the way to the edge of the village.  
  
"I really don't like this guys." Tyson complained.  
  
Once at the boarder, they turned round to see Jin, Riki, Mikio and Yuto glaring at them, their beyblades ready to attack. Rei arms had moved to around Kai's waist who still held Anasha tightly in his grasp.  
  
"Let her go." Rei spoke quietly into his ear.  
  
"They'll attack us as soon as I do that." Kai rationed.  
  
"No they won't." Rei said.  
  
Kai turned to look at Rei, who smiled widely at his returned lover. He then turned to Lee who nodded and then placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. This signalled off more whistles to be sounded and in no time at all, the soldiers from Rei's village came over the hills and readied their weapons behind them. Jin and his men stepped back surprised. Kai bent down to speak to Anasha.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked sweetly, a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, Kai-kun. I'm okay." Anasha replied, holding on to Kai.  
  
Rei smiled at the kind attitude Kai had adopted around the little girl in his arms. It reminded him why he loved this boy so much.. He had a heart.  
  
"I have to let you go now. Are you going to be alright." Kai explained.  
  
"Yep." Anasha nodded.  
  
Kai knelt down and placed Anasha on the floor.  
  
"Bye then, Anasha-chan." Kai said.  
  
"Bye de Bye, Kai-kun." Anasha replied.  
  
Anasha kissed him on the cheek before running over to her brother, who picked her up in his arms and hugged her. Kai stood and was once again taken in the arms of his kitten. Kai had missed the touch and being in it after such harsh times made him want to fall asleep. But he couldn't, they still had to get out of here.  
  
"I think we'd both be fools if we attacked each other now. Better saved for another day, right Jin?" Lee proposed, trying to get them out of this mess.  
  
"For once I agree with you, Lee. It wouldn't be right. Until next time." Jin agreed.  
  
Lee's men separated and let Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max, Mariah and Lee past them and to the safety of their own village. The soldiers followed, keeping an eye on Jin's own retreating men. Once they had climbed down the hill and stepped into Rei's village, he pulled Kai into a tight hug while tears ran down his face. Kai returned the hug with equal passion. He had missed this so much, being in the arms of his kitten, for too long he had had to force himself into the embrace of that bloodthirsty wolf. It scared him to be in his hold, but here in Rei's, he felt safe and warm; he could fall to sleep in Rei's arms.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Kai whispered, holding onto Rei's shirt.  
  
"I know, I know. I've missed you too." Rei whispered.  
  
Tyson walked over and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai pulled out of Rei embrace to speak to him, but Rei still held his hand in his, determined not to lose him again.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Kai. Believe it or not, we've all missed you." Tyson said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You won't be saying that when I get you training again." Kai grinned.  
  
"Hehe. Same old Kai. Good to have you back, bud." Max giggled.  
  
Kai felt his hand being squeezed and looked up into Rei's loving eyes equally beautiful to the smile spread across his smooth lips. In one clean sweep, Rei picked Kai up in his arms. On instincts, Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's neck as a blush spreads across his face.  
  
"Excuse us." Rei blushed.  
  
Rei carried Kai away from the giggling group and into 'their' hut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night had fallen once again in China and Rei and Kai hadn't come out from their hut. Within the steaming hot bathroom, Kai lay in the bath just enjoying the warmth and relaxing aromas floating in the thick air. The water filled up to his torsos, his wet hair sticking to his face and neck as he rested his head on the cushion behind him. His neck was still slightly red from the lasso and the outline of love bites still reminded him of those nights spent with Jin.  
  
Kai took a deep breath as his wet hand moved to sit on his forehead, trying to calm himself down from the rush of new memories mixing in with the very old. He didn't want to think about it now, he was back, with his kitten, and that's all that matter now, keeping him happy, which wasn't that hard. Kai wondered how Rei was feeling about all this. They hadn't talked much all day, Kai had spent half the day asleep on Rei's chest, then Rei had to make something to eat, which they then ate in silence, then Kai came in here to have a bath, which he had now spent an hour and a half in.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Kai removed his arm and opened his eyes to see Rei standing in the doorway watching him, a small peaceful smile on his face. Kai smiled then shifted in the bath to sit up straighter. Rei moved and knelt down next to the bath and with one hand letting him lean on the side of the bath, he let the other collect water and run it over Kai's exposed chest. The warm water soothed Kai immensely as it hit his cold skin; Kai's position soon changed and he rested his head on the cushion once more, closing his eyes.  
  
Rei continued this act hypnotically, filling his hand full of warm bath water then running it over Kai's chest, watching the droplets race around his curves. He had missed Kai so much, he didn't care what Jin did to him, he was just happy that Kai was with him now. He wanted to do so much to this boy to show his love for him, but at the moment, this seemed satisfactory: Kai was enjoying it and that's all that mattered, as long as he could keep him happy, nothing else mattered.  
  
"Rei?" Kai broke the splendid silence.  
  
"What?" Rei replied, still re-wetting Kai's chest.  
  
"About Jin." Kai hesitated, "Nothing happened. Nothing bad anyway. Nothing, you know."  
  
"I know." Rei smiled, overjoyed at Kai's shyness, his honesty and the simple fact that he could still be the one to treasure Kai's innocence, and allow Kai to take his.  
  
Rei leaned over the bathtub and placed a small, but loving kiss on Kai's moistened lips. Kai groaned at the lack of contact, which made Rei giggle.  
  
"I think you should get out. The water's getting cold." Rei suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Kai agreed.  
  
"I'll go put the fire on in the lounge. You gonna be okay?" Rei asked.  
  
"I came here to look after you, not the other way round." Kai reminded him.  
  
As Kai stepped out the bath, he put a towel round his waist and Rei pulled him to him.  
  
"I know, but you've been through a lot just now, so I think I deserve to look after you as well." Rei explained.  
  
"I know, just don't fuss too much. You have a village to save." Kai reminded him.  
  
Rei laughed slightly, placed a kiss on Kai's forehead then left the room to let Kai dry off.  
  
  
  
Rei added an extra log to the fire before settling down on the sofa and sipping on his hot drink. He watched the fire burn away the logs, bit by bit. It oddly reminded him of Kai and how he had managed to enter Rei's heart and burn it, imprinting his love on it, forever. No one had done that before, but he was glad it was Kai, because even though their relationship was rocky, it was heaven to be with such a unique character like him. Rei thoughts left him when Kai sat down on the other side of the sofa in a white cotton dressing gown, his hair, damp and falling over his eyes, which were looking at the fire as Rei's were.  
  
Rei placed his drink on the floor and crawled over to Kai. Kai turned to watch Rei crawl on top of him and pin him underneath. Kai's heartbeat was beating quickly and his breath was already uneven. Rei moved the strands of hair from Kai's face then stroked it with the back of his index finger, following it with his hungry cat eyes. Kai automatically separated his legs to allow Rei to settle lower onto Kai. As their bodies met Kai let out a groan of pleasure and Rei had to breath deeply to calm himself down.  
  
Rei leaned down and lightly touched Kai's lips with his, waiting for a response. When Kai bit at his lower lip to deepen the kiss, he obliged and drove deeply, kissing him with lust and hunger. Kai came back with an equal rush of emotions as his hands roamed over Rei's back, remembering the touch, reminding him of Rei's body, of his every curve, the feeling he felt and wanted to feel again. Rei's hand moved down Kai chest and underneath his gown, separating it and uncovering his chest. Kai pushed him away gently.  
  
"What's up?" Rei asked worried.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just really tired." Kai explained  
  
"Okay. No rush. As long as you're not planning on run off again anyway." Rei teased.  
  
"No, never." Kai answered.  
  
Rei stroked Kai's face before getting up and picking Kai up in his arms and taking him to their bedroom, where Kai lay on Rei's chest, whose arm was wrapped around him possessively. As they lay like this, they fell asleep, peacefully, for the first time in three days.  
  
  
  
  
  
IT'S NOT THE END. If u all remember there's Jin to deal with yet. Yes, finally all you Jin haters will be satisfied. But not just yet, or maybe yet... depends how long I want to leave Kai and Rei in their own little world.... We'll see. Hope you're enjoying this.  
  
Did you see the clues? Well there was Jin's pocketknife, he never picked it up in the last one. There were hooded figures in the crowd as Kai looked around and as Kai stepped onto the stage, he dislocated his shoulder so he could pull his arms over his head. Sneaky aren't I? R+R.  
  
Bye de Bye, and have a Merry Christmas!!! See you on the other side! 


	15. Break

Hope you all had a great X-mas. Okay, there are actually two chappies updated, more about that at the bottom.  
  
Break  
  
The morning light shone through the windows and onto Rei's morning pale face. His eyes twitched from the light before he brought up his hand to cover his opening eyes from the beams. Sitting up, he decided to keep still while he let the annoying dots of multicoloured lights leave and give back his vision. First he rubbed his eyes clean of the sleep that had been captured in his eye lashes, then looked down at his red cloth covered legs which he kicked around a bit to make sure they weren't going to give up on him once he stepped onto the wooden floor. Then, over to the right of him, he inspected the huge void of messed up covers. Kai! Where's is he?!  
  
Rei jumped out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. It was empty. He checked the kitchen. It was empty. Rei was getting de-ja-vu now. He stepped into the lounge, which he knew was empty, because he had to walk through it to get to the kitchen. Scratching his head, he looked around and noticed a piece of paper on the front door. Walking over in a quick pace, Rei ripped the note off the door and read it out load.  
  
Ko neko,  
  
Kevin called around six to get you to make breakfast. I didn't want to wake you so I've gone instead. It'll do me some good to get out and do something anyway. Don't be mad.  
  
Love you  
  
Kai xxx  
  
Rei smiled down at the note. Kai could be so sweet at times, but still, it was only yesterday that he had been hung and almost killed: he should be resting, in his arms. Rei blushed at his run of thoughts. Trust them to end up with Kai and him together. Who could blame him? Kai had been forced to spend time with Jin, which Rei spent endless hours crying about and before that it had been months since they had seen each other. Rei had every right to be thinking the way he did. Plus Kai may have to go home soon. Rei was going to use every moment he had loving his Kai.  
  
Rei put the note on the sofa before returning to his room to put some clothes on. For the past few days he'd just worn a plain t-shirt and some baggy pants. Now that Kai was back, Rei wanted to look presentable. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a small white box. Opening it and removing the paper coverings, he pulled out a green and white, Chinese styled outfit and an orange sash. He had bought it back in Japan when he bought Kai's purple and silver outfit. He wanted to wear it especially for Kai, and since today was going to be special, i.e. him and Kai only, he thought it would be a perfect time to wear it.  
  
After pulling on the outfit, tying the sash around his waist, allowing the excess to dangle behind him, Rei tied his hair up in its normal fashion then left his hut. He walked briskly to the dining area, not wanting to waste a minute and waved to the people who passed him, all of whom, complemented his outfit, which made Rei feel a bit more confident about his appearance. Hopping into the dining area, he noticed Tyson and Max devouring their food. Kenny must be trying to yet again to improve their beyblades and learn more about Jin's bit-beast.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Rei called as he walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, Rei! How are you?" Max asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm great. What you eating?" Rei asked.  
  
"Don't know, but it tastes great. Try some of Max's." Tyson offered.  
  
"Hey! Offer your own!" Max growled.  
  
"It's okay guys. I can get my own." Rei offered.  
  
"Who's the cook?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It was suppose to be me, but I overslept and Kai said he'd help out." Rei thought.  
  
Tyson's and Max's faces went pale at the thought of Kai cooking.  
  
"You do realise that guy's probably trying to kill us, and you let him cook." Tyson complained.  
  
"Come on guys, Kai wouldn't do that. If he did that you couldn't train. Plus you said it was good." Rei fought back for his boyfriend.  
  
"True. If anything, he's probably put some caffeine in it to keep us awake so he can keep us training for longer." Tyson pondered, poking his food.  
  
"You crack me up, Tyson. How is Kai anyway?" Max asked.  
  
"He seemed fine, just tired. I'm gonna go see what he's doing. Bye." Rei waved.  
  
"Bye." Max and Tyson echoed.  
  
Rei walked on and was about to open the doors to the kitchen when he noticed Lee giving him dagger looks from a table nearby. Rei already knew what they were for; he still didn't trust Kai, probably never would. Sighing, Rei went over to greet Lee.  
  
"Hey Lee, how are you?" Rei said smiling.  
  
"Fine. You?" Lee answered.  
  
"Great, a lot better thank you." Rei said tilting his head.  
  
"Sit down." Lee gestured.  
  
"Sure." Rei replied.  
  
Rei climbed over the bench and leaned forward on the table.  
  
"What's up?" Rei asked.  
  
"You didn't believe me. I said having Kai here would only cause us trouble and you like, 'no, Kai wouldn't do that, he cares for us too much'. Already he's brought back that stupid Black Dranzer and delayed us by having to rescue him, twice!" Lee argued.  
  
"Lee, ple.." Rei started.  
  
"He's bad news, Rei. When are you going to get that through your head? All he's done is upset and hurt you. That's not what love's about, he's no good for you, Rei." Lee interrupted.  
  
"But I love him, and he makes me feel special. We're just going through a bad patch with the whole Jin thing, if that wasn't here things would be so different." Rei argued.  
  
"How would they be different? All I ever see of that bastard is a blood thirsty moron who only thinks for himself." Lee growled.  
  
"That's because you don't know him like I do! He's sweet and kind and a very vulnerable person who needs the love I give him!" Rei pointed out.  
  
"And what about you Rei? Does he give you what you want? Does he hug you when you cry? Does he kiss you better when you're injured? Does he say 'I love you' without you having to prompt him? Does he tell you everything you want to know? I don't think he gives you any of that. Damn you, Rei! Mariah has given you all of that and you haven't even tried to like her! Kai comes in and suddenly you're all over him! He has you wrapped round his little finger Rei! I'm only trying to look after you Rei, can't you see this? Kai is bad news, he's destroying the free, no caring Rei I grew up with. Please Rei, listen to me, I know you." Lee tutored.  
  
"Kai gives me more than anyone could ever give me. He may not do it in a way that is normal in a relationship, but it's there and because of the way he does it, it makes it so much more special. And I know about Mariah, but I'm gay, I'm not attracted to women at all, end of story. And Kai hasn't done anything to me apart from teach me how to love on a deeper level than I thought possible. I'm still easy going Lee, I've just also matured as well since those times when I was with the White Tigers. And I just wish you could be happy for me." Rei fought back.  
  
"I would be if I thought Kai was right for you, but he isn't! You could do so much better!" Lee replied.  
  
"Well, I'm going out with Kai, so just get used to it. I'm happy with my life at the moment and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I have to go."  
  
With that, Rei stood up from the table and walked over to the kitchen doors. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Rei pushed open the kitchen doors and was immediately taken back by the heat and thick aroma of cooking. Rei breathed in before walking through the mess of saucepans, dishes and steam. He found his prize chopping up vegetables and throwing them into a frying pan before stirring them all up and tossing them in the air. But it wasn't his cooking skills that Rei was impressed with.  
  
Kai was wearing a white and yellow rimmed Chinese outfit with a purple bandanna round his forehead, causing his hair to be lifted up slightly, which matched the purple sash that hung over one shoulder and was tied at the waist on the other side. He looked breathtaking. Rei just stood there, admiring Kai, who hadn't noticed him yet. The heat from the kitchen had caused his skin to flush pink around the blue triangles that had inhabited his cheeks once more.  
  
Finally, Kai noticed Rei's presence and smiled at him. Rei walked up and placed his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. Kai held the saucepan with one hand and stirred the vegetables with the other. Rei thought this would be an excellent time to assault Kai's ear, nibbling at the lob while his tongue lashed out to run across the rim. Kai's body stiffened at the touch, his entire back shivering at the sensations at such a simple touch.  
  
"Rei. I'm. I'm trying to cook." Kai whispered through the sensations.  
  
"You should be resting anyway." Rei fought back.  
  
"You were sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you." Kai explained.  
  
"I'm not the one who got hung yesterday, plus, I wouldn't have minded waking up to you instead of the empty space I actually got." Rei argued.  
  
"Sorry." Kai apologised.  
  
"You can make it up, by leaving this alone and coming with me." Rei offered, taking a hold of Kai's hands and moving them away from the cooker.  
  
"Gary! The vegs' are almost done!" Rei called.  
  
"Okay!" Gary called from the sink.  
  
Rei took Kai's hand in his, finally happy that things were working out for him and pulled Kai out of the kitchen and into the dining room. The dining room was empty when they entered it, apart from Tyson and Max that is, who were still eating. Then there was Lee, he was staring daggers at Kai, who was distracted by the pigs of his team. Rei ignored them and rushed out of the room with Kai and onto the grassy paths of the village. Kai took in a deep breath, his chest rising and falling, happy to be outside again. With Kai's head tilted, Rei could see the rope burn that was still on Kai's neck along with the faint outline of Jin's love bite. Unconsciously, Rei's hand moved to Kai's neck and began to stroke at the marks. Kai looked at Rei worried. Noticing the hurt in Rei's eyes, Kai slapped Rei's hand away and began to walk away. Rei ran after Kai, stopping him in his path.  
  
"I'm sorry. I." Rei started.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, this is my fault, no one else. I'll get changed, that way you won't be able to see them." Kai butted in.  
  
"No, don't. I don't want you to. I like you in these clothes, a lot. I think you should stay in them, the marks don't bother me that much really." Rei explained.  
  
"But they still bother you." Kai alliterated.  
  
"Yes, but, there's nothing I can do about them so I'll just have to live with them. Plus, I really like you in this outfit, and anything else you wear would just put a downer on today." Rei explained.  
  
"You really like them." Kai blushed.  
  
"Yes. You're absolutely breathtaking, and anyone who says otherwise is blind." Rei added.  
  
Kai blushed further and hide his head from Rei. Raising it back up, Rei planted his lips lightly on Kai's before placing a deep, passionate kiss on his. Kai moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Rei's neck, begging for more. Rei clamped his arms around Kai's waist and pushed their bodies together, purring at the contact. Rei slipped his tongue out to run across Kai's lower lip, wanting entrance, which Kai allowed, but only to result in a fight for dominance. They laughed into each other as their little fight continued, neither one giving in. Rei lowered his hand to Kai's arse and squeezed, Kai gasped and allowed Rei to win.  
  
Kai was in heaven, unlike Jin, Rei was gentle but passionate in his assault, filling every inch of his body with ecstasy, especially his stomach and his groin. To make Kai realise how much he didn't care about the marks, Rei separated from the kiss, which Kai moaned at in disapproval, to attack Kai's neck, sucking hard. Kai moaned out loud, at the feeling, he didn't feel dirty anymore, he felt loved and wanted. Rei's fangs dug into Kai's skin, causing him to jump, which caused their hardened bodies to rub against one another. They both moaned at the shivers of passion running through their bodies, wanting more.  
  
Rei pulled away, satisfied with his mark on Kai's neck. He kissed it before standing up straight and staring into Kai's lust fogged eyes. Rei kissed him gently, before taking his hand and pulling him along, through the village and up a hill. At the top stood one cherry blossom tree in full bloom and a soft wooden bench, which was perched under the tree, already covered in tiny pink petals. They sat down, Kai leaning on Rei, his hand on Rei's upper leg, teasingly.  
  
"It's quiet up here." Kai observed.  
  
"That's why I like it. No one comes up here during the day. It's more of a night spot, if you know what I mean." Rei blushed.  
  
"I can see. It's very beautiful up here, perfect for blooming couples." Kai agreed poetically.  
  
"Like us." Rei finished.  
  
"They still have Black Dranzer, Rei." Kai unfortunately brought up.  
  
"Good. I never want to see that thing again." Rei spoke forcefully, not wanting to talk about this again.  
  
"It's been in our family for a long time, Rei. Just like the White Tiger. Please, I need to get it back. If Jin uses it, he won't be able to control it." Kai pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Rei ordered.  
  
"But." Kai urged.  
  
"No Kai! This was suppose to be our time, not Black Dranzer's as well. All I wanted was some time for us to finally be alone and you ruin it." Rei complained.  
  
Kai stood and walked around to the other side of the tree, leaning against it, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Rei may not have wanted to talk about it, and neither did Kai, but it needed to be said and Kai had wanted to bring it up before they started to get to involved with each other today. He hadn't expected Rei to do that.  
  
Rei slouched in the bench, annoyed at what had just happened. Why did Kai have to do that?! He knew how angry he got when they talked about Black Dranzer, and he already knew that Jin had it, so why?! Rei growled before standing up and marching round the tree and placing one hand next to Kai's head. Kai slowly opened his eyes, that damn emotionless face plastered all over it again.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Kai. I know very well that Jin has Black Dranzer and I know how much that stupid thing means to you, god knows why, all it does to you is turn you into an arse-hole!" Rei yelled.  
  
"It's my bit-beast, that's why! I remember how you acted when the White Tiger left you, you tried everything to get him back, and I believed in you! I should be back in that village now looking for him! Not here!" Kai yelled.  
  
"You're saying you'd rather have Black Dranzer than me." Rei whispered, upset.  
  
"Don't make me choose. I wouldn't dare make you choose between me and the White Tiger, so don't do it to me!" Kai warned. Kai pushed Rei away and started briskly walking down the hill. Rei ran after him and roughly turned him around to speak to him. But as Kai turned he tripped and took Rei down with him. They tumbled round and round, going down the hill quickly.  
  
At the bottom, Rei ended up on top of Kai, arms pinned above his head, legs straddled around his and both of them panting hard, flushed cheeks. They stare at each other for a while, noting each others expressions; lust, passion, angry, love, hunger. Together, they launch into a frantic kiss, devouring each other in their passion and pace. Tongues fighting, lips brushing, hands roaming, all rules were lost in a hectic struggle to relieve the lust and love locked inside of them.  
  
They pulled away from each other quickly, desperate for air. Their cheeks flushed, their lips red and their hands within each others clothing and hair.  
  
"I think we should take this inside." Kai panted.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei panted.  
  
"Unless you want to catch a cold." Kai joked.  
  
"Okay. But I actually meant about.." Rei smiled.  
  
"I know what you meant." Kai said.  
  
They stand and brush each other down, both having grass stains on their butts.  
  
"Not that we've been playing in the grass." Rei stated.  
  
Kai closed up on Rei and kissed him. Rei closed his eyes to once again be lost in the sensations he got from Kai, but was disappointed when Kai pulled away.  
  
"If we carry on we won't make it to the hut." Kai teased.  
  
"True." Rei breathed.  
  
They entwine their fingers and walk hand in hand back to their hut, where Rei locked all the doors and trapped Kai and him in the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Well, because that room holds r rated material and this is a pg-13, I can't post it here, so it's going in the R-rated section, under the name Disturbance-R - or you could jut go to my profile and find it there. Read it if you want, there are slight things that will be talked about in the next chappie, so it might help, but if you don't like that sort of thing, I don't mind.  
  
Anyway, about the above, what did you think, like it? Please say, thank you. I know a lot of you wanted to see Jin get his butt kicked, but then pps also wanted to see Rei and Kai together, so I did this with Lee! Clever pixie at work here!  
  
The picture of Kai's clothing is actually a fanart I gave to Fierce - A Kai Shrine. here's the address if you wanna see it..  
  
www.geocities.com/fiercedranz/Fierce.html  
  
Bye de Bye 


	16. Calm Before the Storm

Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chap and Disturbance R, big smiles. Now I now a lot of you want Jin bashing now, so let's get on with it.  
  
Calm before the Storm  
  
Light shone onto Rei's face, blinding him. Rei shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand as he tried to open his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes, a yawn escaped him and he was forced to close them yet again. As he yawned, he thought about last night, the joy he'd felt to be given Kai's innocence; it felt so right. Rei then realised that he felt light. He patted his chest and then the area next to him. There was nothing there. Rei was upset; Kai wasn't there to wake up with him again. Why does he keep doing this?! Rei kept his eyes closed and frowned, all he wanted was to wake up with his love next to him for once, why wasn't Kai letting this happen.  
  
"Hehe"  
  
Rei opened his eyes surprised and looked over to see Kai standing by the window, illuminated by the morning light and wearing that little pink feathered coat again. Ok, so this felt right, seeing him standing there in that coat, but still it would be nice to wake up with him on his chest, or just next to him. Kai was smiling brightly at him, his head still in that adorable tilted position, and that's when Rei saw that Kai was still wearing the leather collar from last night. Rei smiled at returning memories. That was going to be one night he'll never forget, how could he, it was their first.  
  
Rei watched as Kai walked over to the bed, watching his legs twist round each other, muscles tensing as they hit the floor. That reminded him. Kai sat down on the bed, then lay down on Rei's chest. This felt right, though those pink feathers were tickling him. Rei scratched his chest, which Kai noticed. He sat up on one elbow and looked down at Rei. Rei saw a snap of pain in Kai's eyes, worried, he sat up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked gently.  
  
"Nothing important." Kai reassured him.  
  
Kai leaned forward and kissed Rei, reminding him of the silent promises they'd made last night. Something was upsetting Kai though. Last night, Rei had called him Kai-koi.Jin had called him that. Kai knew that the memories would fade, but right now they were fresh and hurt to think about. Jin's roaming hands, his fiery kisses and his rough touches. Rei felt something wet against his cheek, but he wasn't crying, why would he be crying? He opened his eyes to see tears slowly running down Kai's cheeks. Rei pulled away and wiped the tears from Kai's cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei pressured.  
  
"Nothing important." Kai repeated.  
  
"If it's making you cry then it is important." Rei pushed.  
  
"Not now." Kai asked, remembering the little fight they'd had the last time he'd brought up Jin and Black Dranzer.  
  
"It's Jin, isn't it?" Rei confirmed.  
  
Kai nodded, not looking at Rei.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just remember, I love you and nothing will change that. So if you ever want to talk about what he did, don't be afraid to come to me." Rei offered stroking Kai's cheek.  
  
Kai put on a smile before sliding off the bed and into the bathroom. Rei heard the shower run and got out of bed as well.  
  
Kai allowed the water to run down his face, hiding the tears that were falling, now not just because of Jin, but because of everything. He wouldn't dare do this in front of anyone, not even Rei. Kai put a hand out on the tiled wall to stop him from falling. Memories of his family, of his grandfather, of the Demolition boys, of the Bladesharks, of the Bladebreakers, of Russia, of Black Dranzer and of Jin plagued his mind. He was ready to crack, to give up, end it all now, but he couldn't. Rei was part of his life now, he couldn't hurt Rei.  
  
Two hands clasped onto his shaking shoulders and Kai stiffened at the touch. The hands began to massage his shoulders free of their knots and Kai began to forget his troubles and purred into the touch. The tears had stopped, partly at his instincts of someone else in the room and of the relaxing state he was going into. Rei leaned forward to whisper into his ear.  
  
"It's okay, Kai. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you." Rei kissed his bare neck.  
  
"How can you promise that when I'll have to go home to Japan and you'll be here." Kai stated, voice still shaky.  
  
"I won't be there physically, but I hope you can let me be there mentally for you. Protecting you, encouraging you to carry on. Just as I hope you'll be there for me." Rei spoke.  
  
"You know I am." Kai answered.  
  
Kai turned around to face Rei's loving eyes. Rei saw how red Kai's eyes were from crying. It upset him to see him like this and he hoped that Kai knew how much he really did love him. Rei leaned forward and kissed Kai, locking their lips in a tender kiss. Drums! Kai and Rei separated quickly, eyes wide open in shock. The war drums sounded again.  
  
Rei and Kai dashed out of the bathroom, dried themselves off quickly and got dressed into their second traditional outfits; Rei in his sleeveless Chinese outfit and Kai in baggy blue pants and a tight purple vest top with red rims and matching armbands. They rushed outside, grabbing their deformed Drigger and Dranzer, and ran alongside the other villagers to the war drums.  
  
Lee and Mariah stood next to Gary who was beating the drums, with Kevin helping. Tyson and Max were running up the stair to greet them as Kai and Rei pushed themselves through the crowd. Once they were all there, Lee spoke out.  
  
"The first wave of men have already gone. They just attacked without warning, we're totally at a disadvantage now." Lee spoke quickly.  
  
"Those creeps! I say we go in now and finish them off!" Tyson proposed.  
  
"No. We need a plan." Kai spoke up.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Lee moaned, not wanting to follow anything that this traitor had to offer.  
  
"We split up into four teams and each go after one of the leaders, that way we can finish them off quicker and more precisely." Kai put forward.  
  
"Who will go after who?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I'll go after Jin, we have things to settle." Rei told them.  
  
"I think it's best if Max goes after Yuto. You're both defensive." Lee advised.  
  
"Sure." Max nodded.  
  
"I'll go with you." Gary stepped forward.  
  
"Right. You two take a group and go after Yuto." Rei ordered.  
  
Max and Gary rush off and gather a group of men.  
  
"I'll go for Riki. We both have swift bit-beast, it'll make it even." Lee offered.  
  
"I'll go with you, Lee." Mariah said.  
  
"Right. We'll see you at the other end then." Lee said.  
  
"Yep." Rei nodded.  
  
"Good luck Rei." Lee said.  
  
Lee and Rei shake hands. Lee took a glance at Kai, both giving the other dagger looks. He left with Mariah and a group of men.  
  
"Mikio has Odysseus. He's a vulture.." Rei informed.  
  
"Then I'll go. Dragoon's a flying type. It'll be perfect." Tyson belted out.  
  
"And though, it would be best for Kai to go with you. I want him with me." Rei said shyly, taking Kai's hand in his.  
  
"So, I'm stuck with the shrimp." Tyson said, pointing to Kevin.  
  
"Hey!" Kevin complained.  
  
"I think I should go with Tyson." Kai put forward.  
  
Rei looked down at Kai, eyes hurt and pained. Kai cupped Rei's head in his hand then kissed him.  
  
"Actually, going with Kevin will be fine. Plus I don't think I can cope with Kai giving me orders when he's in a bad mood." Tyson said, scratching his head.  
  
"Thank you." Rei said to Tyson though looking at Kai with a loving smile on his face, holding his wrist and waist.  
  
"Let's go then." Kai said.  
  
"Right." Rei said.  
  
They walked down the stairs and split into their teams. Then, they arm themselves with shields and run off into the forest to look for their targets.  
  
  
  
Short, I know, but I wanted to separate the fighting from the lovy dovy stuff coz it's gonna take up a bit. Well, there we go, another one done and another one closer to the end. Yes, it's coming soon, just thought I'd prepare you for that. Everything's gonna happen quickly now. Enjoy and r+r.  
  
Bye de Bye. 


	17. An End

Hi, there!! Thanks for the reviews!! And the reason I can update so quickly lately is because, I've actually finished writing this story, and I can tell you there are 19 chapters and an R rated chapter. Well, this is what you have all been waiting for, Jin bashing. What can I say, other than, enjoy.  
  
An End  
  
The forest was thick with warring soldiers dressed in head to toe in thick polished metal and cotton cloth. Deformed beyblades spun around everywhere, cutting through branches, trunks, shields, flesh and bone. Screeches of metal echoed through the forest as metal hit metal and metal hit flesh. The green grass was soon a red carpet of blood leading to Hell, and lined on all sides by hacked body pieces. The morning sun watched over them, guiding their beyblades like Apollo's arrow when it hit Achilles in that one vulnerable spot. Hopefully the hearts of those most loved would not suffer such a fate here as those who wait at home for the return of their loved ones only to be given word that he has died a brutal death.  
  
Up shot Gary's shield as he shielded a defending Max from a stray beyblade that both their beyblades had not seen. The beyblade scratched through Gary's shield, but could not penetrate his skin for lack of spin and power. Quickly, Max jumped from behind Gary's protection and ordered Draciel to race round the area, protecting their men from the onslaught of beyblades that had started once again. Gary followed Max around and together they took down a large proportion of their beyblades, giving their team the opportunity to disable that portion of soldiers. Some survived though, by luck of placing their shields in the appropriate places. These, after standing in shock, rushed off to get reinforcements.  
  
"After them!" Gary ordered.  
  
They rush of, lead by Max and Gary through the forest, hurrying after the escapees, knowing that reinforcements would only lead to this battle becoming unfairly matched. They soon catch up and quickly disable those cowards. A beyblade interrupted their victory by cutting Gary's shield in half and scratching open his arm. They look up and see Archimedes, Yuto's Owl bit-beast, flying over their heads and through the branches of the trees to lead their vision to Yuto now standing before them, men all around him, poised, ready to attack.  
  
"Yuto!" Max yelled, angrily.  
  
"That's my name, well done, what other tricks can you do?" Yuto teased.  
  
"Arh, you're going down!" Max yelled, anger boiling.  
  
"By you two, please, I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire." Yuto patronised.  
  
"Stop talking and fight!" Gary joined in.  
  
"Ooo, tough words, but can you back them up. I doubt it." Yuto spoke, grinning.  
  
"You'll see." Max thrusting his blade back ready to attack.  
  
"But that's my point, I won't because I'll finish you off quicker than you could imagine." Yuto stalled.  
  
"Shut up!" Max screamed.  
  
"Oh, temper, temper, little boy." Yuto smirked.  
  
"You're chicken!" Gary put forth.  
  
"Hardly. I just don't see the point in fighting such amateurs like yourselves" Yuto explained.  
  
"You won't even fight us!" Max yelled.  
  
"That's because I let my men do it for me. Weak though they are, they get the job done." Yuto explained.  
  
"Then show them how great you really are." Gary fought.  
  
"Are you really that eager to die? Very well then, if that is what you want. Let us begin." Yuto offered.  
  
Yuto picked up his blade that had been spinning loyally by his ankle and held it tight in his hand. Gary joined Max's side and held his blade up ready to attack. A silence takes over the area as the tension builds on when they'll shoot forth their blades. A glint in the eye and all three of them release their blade for attack, and echoes of screeching bit-beast fly round the forest.  
  
  
  
Odysseus, Mikio's Vulture bit-beast, swooped down and took out a group of the first wave of soldiers from Rei's village before returning to Mikio. Mikio looked over the pained bodies of the men he was torturing with a grin plastered on his face as he tossed Odysseus up and down in his right hand. Walking through the blood and piles of bodies, Mikio examined the gapping holes he made and watched as the blood continued to pour onto the once green grass.  
  
Murmured sounds were coming from in front of him with the rustling of leaves. The group was moving quickly, obviously in hurry to die. Mikio's grin widened as he saw Tyson and Kevin stumbling though the forest, climbing awkwardly over roots and the dead bodies he'd left on display. Tyson looked up to see Mikio in front of him and stopped, Kevin bumping into him.  
  
"Mikio! You and me, now!" Tyson yelled, pointing at Mikio.  
  
"Bring it on." Mikio challenged.  
  
"What about me?" Kevin complained.  
  
"Back up. If I fail you can take him on, he'll be weaker so you should be able to beat him." Tyson explained.  
  
Mikio thrust his arm back and threw Odysseus at Tyson while he spoke. Odysseus clawed at his arm, opening up a large wound. Tyson screamed out in pain and clenched his arm tightly. Mikio let out a slight laugh.  
  
"I changed my mind. I want the runt." Mikio said, pointing at Kevin.  
  
"But?!" Kevin hesitated.  
  
"You can do it. Just believe." Tyson said, trying not to go into a crap speech.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Fine. It's him you need to worry about." Tyson said.  
  
Kevin looked over at Mikio who was already in position to strike again. Kevin took out his beyblade and got ready to attack. At the same time, they let their beyblades fly.  
  
  
  
"Lee!" Mariah screamed.  
  
She had been running around searching for Lee for a while now, without any luck. Off in the distance two shining lights had appeared and Mariah had known that it was Lee fighting Riki. When she arrived, she had found Lee lying on the floor, scratches on his body with Riki and her fox bit-beast, Princess, towering over them.  
  
"Get away from him!" Mariah screamed.  
  
She ran over and hugged Lee, protecting him from any coming attack by Riki.  
  
"Don't tell me you're gonna let a girl fight for you?" Riki teased.  
  
"Of course not." Lee protested.  
  
Lee tried to stand up but ended up on the floor again, Mariah's arms round his waist.  
  
"Oops, baby fell down." Riki teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Lee yelled.  
  
"Let me fight." Mariah pleaded with Lee.  
  
"No." Lee forced.  
  
"Why?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Because, I don't wanna see you get hurt." Lee blushed.  
  
Mariah smiled gently and stroked his cheek as he kissed her palm.  
  
"Please." Riki complained.  
  
Mariah stood up and turned to Riki, holding out her blade.  
  
"Fight me instead." Mariah pushed.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Riki said bored.  
  
Riki held out her blade and the catfight began.  
  
  
  
Jin stood on the same hill that he'd fought Kai, watching the battling go on below him, Fang tightly grasped in his right hand. From there, he could see everything, the falling trees, the spraying water, the scurrying animals the flies buzzing around and could hear the echoing screeches. A satisfied grin was plastered on his face at what his men had achieved. Suddenly, six flashes of light came from different parts of the forest, indicating the start of the end.  
  
"Arh!" Jin cried.  
  
He grasped his arm tightly and felt the warm stream of blood running down and staining his top. The cut was deep and was hurting beyond belief, like fire. Jin looked up and saw Dranzer before him, glowing with all his might, radiating the anger that was held by its master and all dear to him. Dranzer swooped forward like a bullet, aimed straight for Jin's chest. Jin jumped out the way, only receiving a scratch on his cheek and watched from the dirt as Dranzer flew back to his master. Kai held out his hand and grasped the loyal Dranzer tightly between his fingers, now being smeared in Jin's blood.  
  
Jin stood up grinning, but still holding onto his arm and walked over to Kai, but stopped when he caught sight of Rei walking up to Kai's side, anger imprinted onto his creased face. Rei took his place next to Kai and wrapped his arm around Kai's waist, pulling him as close as he could to his body. Jin just grinned at the sight before him; they looked so cute but also very breakable.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Kai. You look beautiful today. You've made my day." Jin started off.  
  
"We haven't come here to talk, Jin." Rei shouted, holding onto Kai tightly.  
  
"That's a shame. We could've shared our knowledge on how easy it is to arose Kai." Jin grinned.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! Kai is not something to be past around." Rei yelled.  
  
"Really. Because that's all I've seen so far. You get Kai, I get Kai, you get Kai, looks like it's my turn again." Jin teased, licking his lips.  
  
"I came here to battle you. Not in the traditional ways, but as a bey- battle. The winner, gets the land of my village." Rei explained.  
  
"And Kai." Jin added.  
  
"Leave Kai out of this." Rei growled.  
  
"How can I?" Jin asked.  
  
Jin walked slowly over to Kai, who was being held very tightly into the chest of Rei. Kai wasn't doing much, just staring at Jin with his emotionless expression. Jin stroked Kai's cheek with lust filled eyes.  
  
"I mean, once you've had a bit, you just have to have it all. You've seen his body, Rei, how can you only have a bit of that, you can't, you have to have it all." Jin grinned.  
  
"Then you'll just have to suffer." Rei growled.  
  
"Oh, Rei.." Jin began.  
  
Rei had let go of Kai and had punched Jin in the face, sending him toppling backwards to the dirt once more. Jin started laughing.  
  
"Looks like I hit a nerve. Very well, we shall fight as you wish. For the land of your ancestors and Kai-koi over there." Jin smirked.  
  
"Don't call him that." Rei yelled.  
  
"Why? The only thing we haven't done is fuck, and that would've happen if you hadn't come to his rescue." Jin smirked.  
  
Kai lowered his head, upset that Rei now knew how far they'd actually gone. Kai could tell it had hurt Rei because his hold on him had all but disappeared. Lee had been right, Kai was just hurting Rei, and maybe it would be better if they split up. Kai stepped away from Rei, but was pulled back into that embrace very quickly.  
  
"I don't care what you two did. It's me that Kai loves and that makes your whoring nothing to me! To me, you don't even exist anymore, Jin. Now, stop delaying it and battle me." Rei replied.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Jin sighed.  
  
Jin removed his attack ring from Fang as did Rei with Drigger. Rei turned to Kai, who was looking at the floor. Rei tilted his head up to his.  
  
"I love you, more than anything else. I don't care what happened, but, if you want to talk about it, I'll be there, Kai-koi." Rei said sweetly.  
  
"I know. I don't deserve you." Kai said.  
  
Rei smiled lovingly and pressed his lips against Kai's firmly, their secret promises being reborn once again. Once they separated Rei stroked Kai's cheek before turning to Jin, who had already pulled out a grip-shooter. Rei pulled his own out and positioned Drigger in the hold, allowing it to sit comfortably, ready for battle. They stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was quiet, no one moved, no one spoke, the only sound was from the continuing battle down below them. A large flash of light erupted from around them and they both launched their blades, immediately calling on their bit-beasts.  
  
"Drigger!" Rei yelled with all his might.  
  
"Fang, get him!" Jin ordered.  
  
The light emitted from their blades blinded them, displaying the passion of both men. Their bit-beasts imitated the moves of their blades, attacking and defending, striking and wobbling. Rei never took his eyes of Jin, his tiger fangs glinting in the light, and Jin never took his eyes off Kai, a grin plastered on his face. Kai moved over to Rei, who pulled him into his arms that wrapped around Kai's waist. Kai could hear the growl that escaped with every breath Rei took.  
  
"Isn't that sweet. Well, enjoy it why you can because it won't last long. Fang, attack!" Jin yelled.  
  
Rei went to order Drigger to attack, but Kai butted in.  
  
"Drigger! Tiger claw attack!" Kai yelled.  
  
Rei was surprised when Drigger actually obeyed Kai and attacked Jin's Fang. Rei looked down at Kai to see a genuine smile on his face. We are one. Rei knew that he could never lose Kai now, they were too close. He was going to win this. His hold on Kai tightened to hug him generously. Kai allowed his head to fall back on Rei's chest.  
  
"Rei! Kai!"  
  
Jin, Rei and Kai turn to see Tyson, Max, Gary, Kevin, Mariah and Lee rushing over to them. They stop just behind Kai and Rei, who are still hugging.  
  
"Hey! What happened?!" Rei asked.  
  
"What do you think? We won; Riki, Yuto and Mikio are all defeated along with their men. It's just Jin who's left." Tyson cheered.  
  
"And he's about to go down." Rei smiled, "You hear that Jin! All your men have been defeated, you might as well give up!"  
  
"That won't be happening!" Jin yelled.  
  
"You're out numbered! Even if you do defeat me, you'll still have to go through all of my friends!" Rei yelled, grinning.  
  
"Then, I'll just have to do that! Fang, attack with silver fang!" Jin cried.  
  
Fang howled into the sky before rushing forward to attack Drigger.  
  
"Drigger! Tiger Claw attack!" Rei fought back.  
  
Both blades hit each other fiercely, causing a blinding light to flood the area. Everyone covered their eyes, with Kai turning to hide his face in Rei's chest. The artificial wind from the attack blew them all over to the floor, Kai landing on top of Rei. Then, the sound of something hitting the ground. They turn to wait for the light to fade, anxious to see what has happened.  
  
Once the light has gone, they see before them. Jin, sitting on the ground.with his blade in front of him, dead. Rei's smile widened beyond belief and picked Kai up and hugged him tightly while crying out in happiness and joy. Tears streamed down his face at the realisation of what this means and kissed Kai, passionately and fiercely. Tyson and Max jump onto Rei in their happiness, causing them to fall to the floor, with Kai escaping and smiling down at the sight of Rei, Max and Tyson laughing in triumph.  
  
"Rei.Jin." Lee pointed out.  
  
Rei stopped laughing and stood up. He walked slowly over to Jin who was standing looking down at his blade in his hand. Rei stopped in front of him.  
  
"Well, I suppose.." Jin began.  
  
Rei hit him in the face, causing Jin to stumble back down into the dirt, holding his jaw. It felt so good to bruise his face, hear that smack of skin against skin, then watch as Jin is covered in the brown wet dirt. A grin spread over his face in joy.  
  
"I win. That means we get to keep our land and you fuck off and leave us alone. You are never to enter our village and if you dare to come near Kai again, I'll kill you." Rei whispered deadly.  
  
Jin stood back up and Rei punched him in the stomach. Jin leaned forward in pain. Rei watched Jin's face display the pained emotions, he was feeling nothing but joy. He had wanted this for a while. Rei looked down to see, Black Dranzer's blade and bit-piece around his neck. Rei grasped it in his hand and yanked it off Jin. The cord ripping from around his now reddened neck.  
  
"One more thing." Rei whispered.  
  
Rei punched Jin around the face again, Jin toppled backwards to the dirt once more.  
  
"That's for Kai." Rei explained.  
  
Jin staggered as he stood up and ran away. Rei watched, a smile on his face as Jin ran to his village. Hopefully never to see him again. He may not have killed Jin, as he had wanted to, but at least this way, Jin could live with the humiliation. Lee stepped up to Rei and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well done. You did it. Our village is safe again. We can live normal lives again." Lee spoke smiling.  
  
"Normal lives. Kai!" Rei said.  
  
Rei turned and walked over to Kai. He was about to embrace him when Kenny ran up to them.  
  
"Kenny? Shouldn't you be in the village?" Tyson asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I was! But then something can up." Kenny explained, breathing heavily.  
  
"What happened? Is the village alright?" Lee asked worried.  
  
"The village is fine. But, we have visitors." Kenny told.  
  
"Who?" Kai asked, worried.  
  
"Kai, it's your grandfather."  
  
  
  
  
  
YEY!! It has taken me soo long to write this!! I think, yeah, a week!! It never takes me that long to write a chappie!! Well, what do you think? That's it, Jin's gone, defeated, beaten up! I know it wasn't much of a "kill Jin" that everyone wanted, but I couldn't see Rei beating him to a bloody pulp no matter how angry he was, and if he did Tyson and Max would just stop him and do the whole moral thing that animes seem to do. So, sorry. But now we have Voltaire to deal with! I never give this couple a break, do I? Oh well, they got chappie 15 and R together. Anyway, it's coming to an end, it's soon to be all wrapped up in a nice little parcel.  
  
Bye de Bye 


	18. Unexpected Visitor

Happy New Year!! Let's hope this year brings more good quality beyblade fanfics. We all worked hard and did a great job, now we have to do better!! No, I'm not still drunk from last night, I'm on a high coz I've just seen an advert for the Russian tournament in Beyblade with a chibi Kai in it! Oh, he looks so adorable!! Anywho, don't take my attitude at the moment to reflect this chappie: If anything it's totally different. Enjoy!!  
  
Unexpected Visitor  
  
The group ran back to the village with Kenny leading, pushing past the victory parade, drunken men and dancing women. It was hard to keep track of Kenny because of his small size, but with Kai's good sight, his height and determination leading the others they soon found Kenny upon the porch of Kai and Rei's hut. The group stopped in front of the porch, looking up at Kenny expectedly.  
  
"Where is he, Kenny?" Kai called up.  
  
"Waiting." A voice called from behind them.  
  
They turn to see Tala standing smugly, arms folded across his chest. Kai pushed through the group and walked up to Tala, eyes fixed into their old expressionless stance. Rei watched, worried, memories of Russia flooding back to him. He wanted to be by Kai's side right now, but knew that Tala would only tell of it to Voltaire, which would result in Kai getting punished. Kai stopped a foot away from Tala, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Where is he, Tala?" Kai ordered, voice deep and commanding.  
  
"Over there." Tala grinned.  
  
Tala outstretched his arm to pick out the hut Kai had stayed in. Tala lowered his arm and walked over to Kai, noses touching. Kai didn't move, knowing if he did, it would show weakness, and his grandfather could be watching. Tala examined Kai for a while with his sly eyes, trying to spot any impurities he could tell Boris and Voltaire about. Tala's eyes fixed on the neck of Kai's vest, a smirk crossing his lips. Tala raised his hand and lowered the neck to inspect the hidden flesh. Across Kai's neck, Tala found the rope burn, Jin's faded love mark and Rei's visible love bite.  
  
"Oh dear. This won't do Kai." Tala smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tala?" Kai asked, bored.  
  
"Your grandfather needed someone to come with him and easily overpower you if it came to that. Boris was busy so I offered." Tala explained.  
  
"What does he want?" Kai asked.  
  
"To talk. Now." Tala explained.  
  
Tala stepped away from Kai and allowed him to walk ahead of him. The group followed behind, Rei praying that this wouldn't end up with Kai getting hurt. As Kai walked up the stairs to the porch the group went to follow but were stopped by Tala.  
  
"Sorry. Only Kai." Tala smirked.  
  
"Kai!" Rei yelled.  
  
Kai turned to him, emotionless eyes fixed on radiating golden ones. But Rei didn't mind this time, he knew Kai had to be like that in front of his grandfather. Rei took out Black Dranzer from his pocket and threw it at Kai who caught it easily. Kai looked down at it then back at Rei. Rei smiled, knowing that was how Kai was saying 'thank you'. Kai turned and entered the hut, closing the door behind him and entering the darkness.  
  
"What's going to happen in there?" Max asked.  
  
"Hopefully his grandfather will put him straight." Tala grinned.  
  
"You mean beat him." Rei alliterated.  
  
"It seems to be the only way Kai listens, so yeah." Tala grinned.  
  
"That's not right, he shouldn't do that!" Mariah cried.  
  
"And why not? Because it's wrong, because it'll hurt him? Girl please, if Kai obeyed the rules than punishment wouldn't occur. Therefore he deserves all of what he gets." Tala mocked.  
  
"Why are you letting this happen?" Rei asked, eyes welling with tears.  
  
"Because I was told to. I obey the rules and I don't get punished. And you can talk anyway! It's your fault Kai's being punished, plaguing his mind with this love shit and righteous crap!" Tala explained.  
  
"Leave Rei alone! He loves Kai and you have no right to talk to him like that!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"See what I mean. It's so weak, you're angry for something so small, and unnecessary." Tala pointed out.  
  
"I'm going in." Rei yelled.  
  
He couldn't help it. He knew Kai would get hurt, but this was his village and he wasn't going to stand for it. Rei rushed up the porch and took hold of the handle on the door, but was pushed back down to the dirt with his friends by Tala's fist. Rei stood back up, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"If you go in there, you'll only be forced to watch what happens!" Tala shouted, "And I don't wish that on anyone."  
  
  
  
Kai stood in the dark, looking in on the room. A grand fire was lit with one large red chair sitting in front of it; it's back turned to Kai. But Kai knew he was sitting in it, his robe showing through at the base, glowing in the red light. Kai stayed still, waiting to be called forward. His entire body was shaking as it always did, trying to prepare itself for what was to come. He clenched Black Dranzer in his hand, asking for support.  
  
"In front of the fire, boy." Voltaire's low, demanding voice called.  
  
Kai walked over and knelt in front of his grandfather, head lowered. He could feel his grandfather's eyes on him, inspecting him, hating him. It was quiet for a long time, Voltaire just wanting to build his anger up so he could release it in one huge blast, and Kai, knowing if he spoke or moved punishment would occur.  
  
"Give me Black Dranzer." Voltaire commanded.  
  
Kai held out his hand with Black Dranzer resting in it, his head still lowered. Voltaire snatched it from him and placed it in his pocket. Kai lowered his hand back into his lap.  
  
"Take off all your clothing." Voltaire ordered.  
  
Kai stiffened at the order, remembering past punishments that had come with that order. Kai stood and quickly removed his outfit and boxers, knowing that if he went slowly his grandfather would take over, roughly removing them. He stood there, head lowered, wearing nothing but his blue triangles. He could feel his grandfather's angry eyes on him again, inspecting him thoroughly, looking for flaws.  
  
"Why are you still here? Why haven't you returned home?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"The war between the two villages has only just come to an end. I got word of your arrival after the leader's defeat." Kai explained.  
  
"Did you defeat him?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"No." Kai answered.  
  
"Then who?" Voltaire's anger was growing.  
  
"The boy, Kon Rei." Kai answered.  
  
Voltaire stood and viciously took hold of Kai's face, lifting it up to his. His eyes were on fire with anger and his hand was white with the pressure he was applying onto Kai's face. Kai knew this was not going to be good.  
  
"Is he the one who marked you?" Voltaire growled.  
  
"Yes." Kai answered.  
  
Voltaire let go of his face and hit him, causing him to fly across the room and hit the back wall. Voltaire stormed over to him, picked him up by the neck and flung him against the wall, his feet dangling above the floor. Kai's hands remained by his side, knowing that if he attempted to loosen his grandfather's grip, he would just tighten it.  
  
"Have you had sex?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The grip increased.  
  
"Has he dirtied you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The grip increased.  
  
"Have you taken him?"  
  
"No."  
  
The grip increased.  
  
"You're the uke."  
  
Kai didn't answer and the grip increased.  
  
"You're the weak woman. You're the whore, the prostitute. You disgust me, boy."  
  
Voltaire carried Kai by the neck over to the fire where cuffs were now visible. He handcuffed Kai facing the fire that burned inches away from his face. The heat was unbearable, it was as if his skin was actually on fire, burning. Sweat was already trickling down his body and Kai was getting worried as to what his grandfather had in store for him.  
  
An arm wrapped round his waist, holding him tightly, Kai felt his grandfather's breath against his neck. Kai was tired, the heat was getting to him very easily, feeding off the last of his energy. Then it came, two fingers thrusting hard into him, penetrating him deeply, Kai tried not to scream, knowing it would only cause more pain. Kai closed his eyes instead and breathed irregularly. The fingers began to move inside of him, ripping him; Kai bite down on his lip. Finally the fingers came out of him.  
  
"You did it last night. How disgusting! You dirty, dirty child." Voltaire growled.  
  
Kai lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. He could feel the blood trickling out of him, stinging him, and with the heat of the fire, it was hard for Kai to keep this up. He heard his grandfather sit back down in the chair, watching him. His grandfather had thought carefully about what to do. He was punishing Kai in a way that wouldn't be seen, but would hurt him as much as any other of his torturous ways.  
  
They stayed like this for a long time, Voltaire watching and Kai loosing strength, bit by bit. Yet all Kai could think of, was not the pain or what else would come; it was Rei. Kai worried about what might happen to Rei, what Rei would do if he found out about this, what he was doing right now and what was going to happen to their relationship in the future? Kai loved Rei so much and didn't care what his grandfather thought of it, Kai wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rei.  
  
Suddenly, Voltaire uncuffed Kai, and dragged him into the bathroom. Once inside, Voltaire picked him up and dropped him into a bath filled with ice and ice cold water. Kai had to scream, with his hot body hitting the ice water, it was too much to stand. Steam filled the room from the opposing forces, and Kai's breathing was short and high. Kai couldn't take it, he didn't have the energy to take this, he was going to faint, but the cold water was keeping him awake. It entered inside him, sting his fresh cuts.  
  
Voltaire just watched as his grandson was tortured to the brink of fainting in an order to relieve the pain. In an instant, Voltaire had grabbed a hold of Kai's hair, the grip pulling hairs out from his scalp, and plunged Kai under the water. Kai was unable to take a breath, with his breathing being irregular and the cold water suppressing him further. His chest has hurting, he needed to breathe, but his grandfather had a strong hold on him.  
  
Voltaire brought him up to the surface, where Kai took a deep breath, then plunged him back under. This continued over and over again, an angered grin always on his face. On several occasions Kai swallowed the water and on others, Voltaire held Kai under for longer than needed, causing Kai to have floods of water enter his lungs, causing more coughs.  
  
Eventually, Voltaire picked Kai out of the bath by his hair and dropped him on the wooden floor. There Kai lay, drained, in pain and unable to do anything. Voltaire looked down on Kai, satisfied with his punishment and left the room.  
  
  
  
Outside, Rei had asked everyone to leave after they had heard Kai scream from inside, knowing that when Kai came out, he wouldn't want them around. Tala had said that Rei should leave as well, but Rei wouldn't, Kai was his boyfriend, he wasn't going to leave him alone ever again. The door opened and Voltaire stepped out. Tala lowered his head in respect.  
  
"Clean him up." Voltaire ordered.  
  
Tala bowed then walked into the hut. Voltaire turned to Rei, who was staring at him with angered cat-split eyes. Voltaire walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Rei.  
  
"Filth. That's what you are Kon. Filth. You've destroyed my grandson, killed him. You disgust me."  
  
Voltaire walked off into another hut. Rei rushed inside the hut where he found Tala on the floor dressing Kai, placing his top back on. Kai was lying on the ground, eyes half-lidded, breathing very short quick breaths. Rei knelt next to Kai and took his hand. Kai turned his head to stare at Rei, his eyes pained and lifeless.  
  
"Rei." Kai whispered  
  
"Yeah. I'm here. Don't worry, He won't hurt you." Rei assured.  
  
"Kai, we're leaving tomorrow, okay." Tala informed.  
  
Kai nodded his head.  
  
"No! Kai, don't go. He'll just hurt you again." Rei shouted.  
  
"He has to Rei, Voltaire's his guardian." Tala explained.  
  
"I don't care. He shouldn't have to stay with someone who beats him up!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Rei. Two years." Kai spoke.  
  
"I know." Rei whispered.  
  
"Then I'm yours." Kai smiled.  
  
Rei smiled brightly, tears in his eyes, happy that Kai's punishment hadn't affected him at all. Rei helped Kai up, one arm around his waist and took him back to their hut. There, Rei and Kai got changed and got into bed, Kai wrapped in Rei's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rei apologised.  
  
"Don't be. You wouldn't have been able to help." Kai explained.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Rei needed to know.  
  
"Nothing that'll change my love for you." Kai answered.  
  
"Please Kai." Rei begged.  
  
"He. he punished me with you, fire and ice." Kai simplified.  
  
It may have been vague but Rei knew what it meant, Kai's screams had explained all of that. Rei held Kai tighter against him, Kai's head resting in Rei's neck.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kai-koi."  
  
"Aishiteru, ko neko."  
  
  
  
Don't kill me!! What did you think? Tell me please coz the only other torture scene I've written was that brief little thing in Chapter 1 of Week! Anyway, 1 chapter left than it's all over. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you mean the world to me. See you next time my fellow pixies and kittens!!  
  
Bye de Bye 


	19. Until Next Time

Last one.  
  
Until next time  
  
Rei woke up, cursing the morning for coming and bringing an end to Kai's and his time together. Rei yawned and tried to stretch but felt something on his chest. He looked down to see Kai's beautiful face, eyes lightly closed, cheeks clear of those blue triangles and a small smile upon his pink lips. His blue hair settled gently over his features and onto Rei's chest. Kai's tender hand rose with each breath Rei took. Rei smiled, gleaming, this seemed so perfect, Rei would've been content to lie like this all day, but he knew he couldn't, Kai had to go home today. Then how long would it be until they see each other again, a month, six months, a year. No, Rei wouldn't allow that to happen, he'd make sure that he saw Kai as much as possible.  
  
Rei slid his fingers against Kai's cheek gently, watching as Kai slowly awoke, his eyes fluttering open, revealing tired, relaxed mahogany depths. Kai looked up to see Rei looking down on him with loving golden eyes and a gleaming smile. Kai smiled back at him before moving to lie on top of Rei, face to face. Kai leaned forward and gently kissed Rei.  
  
"Ohaiyo, ko neko." Kai welcomed, smiling.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Kirei." Rei returned.  
  
Kai leaned forward again and locked his lips with Rei's. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and then rolled over so Kai was underneath, enveloped in cushions. Rei moved away and took the time to admire his love, making sure that whenever he wanted to recall Kai when he's gone, he could do it without disappointment. Kai tilted his head, causing Rei to smile widely.  
  
"What?" Kai asked.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Rei purred.  
  
Kai blushed at the complement. Rei leaned forward and brought Kai into a passionate assault. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's neck to pull him down on his body, eliciting a moan from both of them. Rei allowed one of his hands to trace light patterns down Kai's chest. Kai was going to miss this, having to go from pain to passion in such a short time, and now back to pain. Kai didn't want that, he was so happy here, he wanted to stay, stay with his kitten. He'd make sure that he didn't stay away too long, no matter what it meant when he returned home.  
  
The door to the bedroom was flung open and in walked Tala followed by Tyson. Once inside they were greeted by the sight of Rei lying in between Kai's legs, hands lost on the others' body and faces flushed. Tyson covered his eyes and walked back out, but Tala just smirked and walked over to the bed, kneeling down next to them, arms resting on the bed. Kai removed his arms from Rei and turned away from Tala. Rei growled, annoyed at what Tala was doing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Rei growled.  
  
"I've come to collect Kai. We're leaving." Tala explained, still grinning at the sight of Kai underneath Rei.  
  
"We're saying good bye." Rei said.  
  
"I can see. Just don't be too long. I'm sure you know why Kai." Tala warned.  
  
Tala stood up and walked to the door before turning around.  
  
"By the way, Kai. You make a cute uke." Tala teased.  
  
Tala left the room, closing the door behind him. Rei looked back down to see Kai blushing, but with angered eyes. Rei smiled and stroked Kai's cheek. Kai turned and looked up at Rei, putting a smile on.  
  
"I suppose we should get up." Rei said.  
  
"Yep." Kai agreed.  
  
They step out of bed and get ready.  
  
  
  
After half an hour of getting ready and packing Kai's things, they stepped out of the hut and over to the field where Kai's and his grandfather's helicopters sat. Kai could see his grandfather watching him, wanting him to falter so the punishment can become worse. Tala was leaning against Kai's helicopter, arms folded and head down in thought. Tyson, Max and Kenny were standing with the White Tigers, who weren't very pleased about this.  
  
Rei walked up to them, but Kai kept his distance, going into his old habit, knowing it was the best thing for him to do at the moment, no matter how much it hurt him or his friends. Rei turned around to see this and his heart sank, yet he understood.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening? Why does he have the right to come here and order us about?" Lee protested.  
  
"Because Kai's his grandson. Kai belongs to him." Rei answered.  
  
"I think we should force Kai to stay and for him to get lost!" Tyson suggested.  
  
"If we do that Kai'll get punished." Rei explained.  
  
"So you're just going to let this happen?" Mariah said angrily.  
  
"I have to." Re whispered.  
  
"And if he tells you to stop seeing Kai or he'll be punished, will you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't want to see Kai get hurt." Rei explained.  
  
"Then make him stay! He can live here with you, happy." Max offered.  
  
"The police will force him back." Rei explained.  
  
"Then we'll talk about the beatings!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"Waste of time." Kai called.  
  
They turn to him, yet Kai's sight is focused on his grandfather's helicopter.  
  
"My grandfather's a rich and powerful man, he'll bride people." Kai explained.  
  
"But Kai." Tyson began.  
  
"Drop it, Tyson!" Kai ordered.  
  
Kai picked up his bag and walked over to his helicopter. Tala opened the door and Kai threw in his bag. Kai then walked back over to the group, pulling out a mobile from his pocket. He handed it Tyson.  
  
"What's this for?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You're going to need a lift back. Ring the number stored in there and I'll come and pick you up." Kai explained.  
  
"Won't that get you into trouble." Max asked, worried.  
  
"Whatever. Doesn't bother me really." Kai said in his usual tone.  
  
Kai turned to Rei, whose eyes were filled with tears. Kai wanted so much to comfort Rei, hold him one last time, touch him one last time, but he knew the punishment might kill him, and Kai was still weak from the night before.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kai whispered.  
  
"Kai-kun!!"  
  
The group turned to see Anasha running up to them, holding a teddy bear in her arms.  
  
"Oh no." Kai whispered.  
  
Anasha rushed to Kai's side and started pulling at his trousers, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Kai-kun! It's me Anasha! Kai-kun, why won't you talk to me?!" Anasha cried.  
  
Kai closed his eyes. He couldn't do anything, the punishment would hurt too much. Kai couldn't cope with anymore. He wanted Anasha to go, he didn't want her here, not when he has to act cold. Anasha continued to pull on his trouser leg; Kai's fist clenching with each pull. Rei knelt down to Anasha, taking her shoulder.  
  
"Anasha. Please, go home." Rei pleaded.  
  
"But.But.I wanna say bye to Kai-kun." Anasha cried.  
  
Kai clenched his teeth when he heard Anasha cry, tears running down her cheeks. Kai wanted to hold her, to smile for her, to talk to her, to say goodbye to her.  
  
"Fuck it!" Kai yelled.  
  
Rei looked up surprised at his boyfriend's outburst and watched stunned as Kai knelt down, picked Anasha up and hugged her, his head buried in her shoulder. Anasha wrapped her arms around Kai's neck, still crying. Rei stood up, smiling at the sight, yet worried for Kai's health. Rei placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, causing him to raise his head and smile lovingly at Rei. Kai stepped forward and kissed Rei, not caring now. Anasha pulled back but stayed elevated in Kai's arms. Kai wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Why you go home?" Anasha asked.  
  
"I have things to do." Kai lied.  
  
"You come back, right. See Anasha-chan." Anasha asked.  
  
"Of cause." Kai smiled.  
  
"I don't believe you. You not come back." Anasha pouted.  
  
"I promise." Kai assured.  
  
"Cross your heart." Anasha added.  
  
"Cross me heart." Kai replied.  
  
Anasha pulled the teddy bear in front of Kai's face.  
  
"Take Teddy! Then you have to come back so you can give Teddy back!" Anasha beamed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Anasha put the teddy bear back in her lap.  
  
"Me gonna miss you, Kai-kun." Anasha said sadly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too." Kai replied.  
  
Kai and Anasha hug once more. Rei moved up and wrapped an arm around Kai's waist, pulling him closer. Kai and Rei kiss once more, pausing to enjoy the other. They became lost within each other, finding unparalleled pleasure in one another.  
  
"Bleh! You're kissing a boy!" Anasha said as she scrunched up her nose.  
  
Kai and Rei laugh at her response.  
  
"I have to go now, Anasha-chan." Kai explained.  
  
"Okay. Me miss you." Anasha said, head lowered.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Kai replied.  
  
Anasha pulled the teddy bear up and kissed it, then held it out for Rei. Rei looked at it confused.  
  
"Kiss Teddy, bye de bye." Anasha ordered.  
  
Rei grinned then leaned forward and kissed the Teddy while squeezing Kai's butt. Kai used all his will power not to jump. Rei leaned back and Anasha looked at him, shocked and puzzled.  
  
"I think you like Teddy too much." Anasha said shocked.  
  
Rei and Kai laugh.  
  
"May be I do." Rei played along.  
  
"You no get Teddy again. Kai-kun has Teddy. Kiss Teddy better." Anasha ordered Kai.  
  
Kai gave the teddy bear a quick kiss.  
  
"Bye de Bye, Kai-kun." Anasha said upset.  
  
"Bye de Bye, Anasha-chan." Kai repeated.  
  
Kai let Anasha down, taking the teddy bear from her. Tyson came up and extended his hand.  
  
"Thanks, Kai. Couldn't have done this without you." Tyson smiled.  
  
Kai took Tyson's hand and was pulled into a hug. Stunned Kai just stood there for a while, then hugged Tyson back. They pull apart and Tyson stepped back.  
  
"Take care, you old sourpuss." Tyson teased.  
  
Max walked up and immediately hugged Kai, giggling.  
  
"Just don't forget to pick us up." Max warned.  
  
"You've got the mobile!" Kai said through the tight hug.  
  
Max giggled then stepped back. Kenny came over and they shook hands. Gary and Kevin also shook his hand, while Mariah would only settle for a hug and a kiss. Lee then approached Kai. The area went quiet as they stared at each other.  
  
"I don't agree with yours and Rei's relationship. But Rei's happy with you, and I know you leaving is going to tear him apart. Just remember, if you ever hurt him, I'll make sure you never forget it." Lee spoke.  
  
"Lee." Kai spoke.  
  
Lee and Kai shake hands. Tala walked up and stood next to Kai.  
  
"Are you quite done planning your funeral?" Tala moaned.  
  
"I'm coming." Kai answered.  
  
Tala walked back and stepped into Voltaire's helicopter. Kai turned to Rei, and stared, smiling. Rei leaned forward to captured Kai one last time. They wrap each other in their warm embrace and stand there, on their own, in peace. They separate, but stay in the others embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rei apologised.  
  
"For what?" Kai asked.  
  
"You're going to have to go through so much pain now." Tears weld in his eyes.  
  
"I don't care. I know now, that it would've hurt more to leave without saying goodbye." Kai explained.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Rei said.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Kai replied.  
  
"I.." Rei began.  
  
"I love you, Kitten." Kai spoke.  
  
"I love you, Love." Rei smiled.  
  
Kai turned and walked up to his helicopter. On the way he caught sight his grandfather, anger spread all over his face. Kai just gave him an evil stare then stepped into his helicopter. He placed the teddy bear on the passenger chair and sat down, placing his helmet on and starting the engine.  
  
Rei picked Anasha up in his arms and they waved to Kai, both with tears in their eyes. Kai's helicopter lifted off the ground and the whole group waved to Kai, who could be seen waving back. Voltaire's helicopter rose and followed Kai's off over the mountains.  
  
  
  
That is it! This story is complete. There we go, what do you think? Sorry, I just had to bring little Anasha into it once more. I have to say, I enjoyed writing this and then reading all my wonderful reviews, and I can't believe how many I got, 292 my system says. Wow! Thank you so much, every single one of you, you're all special to me. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, if I did I'd be happy.  
  
For my next performance. I have no idea - actually that's a lie, I have two but I'm not sure on them, so, if you have any pairings or ideas, don't be afraid to email me (HolySinclaire@aol.com) or talk to me on MSN or IM, just remember I'm in England and I'm around 7~9 hours ahead of you.  
  
Okay, thanks again and see you when I had brainpower again.  
  
Bye de Bye  
  
darkness 


	20. Thank You

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me that you took the time to read and comment on my story, and here is a little shrine to you all. Thanks again for helping me through this fic.  
  
Bye de bye  
  
~darkness~  
  
  
  
A PERSON WHO LOVES KAI!!  
  
aishiteru  
  
angel  
  
AngelBakuraIshtar45  
  
Anime Fan  
  
Babs  
  
Celeste Rivern  
  
cHiaM HaRkEm  
  
Chibi Keko-chan  
  
Dai'Chi  
  
DarkLightAngel  
  
Death  
  
dRone  
  
Eternal_Darkness  
  
Evie Ryoko Glacier  
  
Forget-me-not  
  
Green Devil  
  
Ice Drizer  
  
I-kkasei  
  
Indiegal  
  
Issini  
  
Jadej.j  
  
Jin Munku-JGSPTV  
  
Kaede Maxwell,the Scarlet Rook  
  
Kai's_Gurl  
  
Kapparan Majic  
  
KASEY  
  
Kei Kioto  
  
Kei the Pixie  
  
Kimpisces  
  
kiri-chan  
  
Kit  
  
Kitsune  
  
Kitten Fang  
  
Kolleen  
  
LB  
  
Leina  
  
marsdemon  
  
Midnight-blossom  
  
MidnightLoner  
  
Millenia  
  
Mirakai no tenshi neko-jin  
  
miss neko princess  
  
MistyEyes  
  
Mystik-chan  
  
None of Your Concern  
  
Otaku Amanda  
  
Pest - Sam  
  
qTxDaRkAnGeL  
  
Rae TB  
  
Rei and Kai  
  
Rei, Oliver, and Kai r da bomb  
  
Richie Waterfighter  
  
sa  
  
Satori Opaque  
  
Sedi  
  
sexy yaoi-gal  
  
Shadow Shi13  
  
Shinzui  
  
Shortsnout  
  
Someone  
  
Soul Blader  
  
SoulSister  
  
TOUTOU  
  
White Nyako  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits  
  
yuki44  
  
ZF Kat  
  
Zookeeper 


End file.
